La fois où Granger a pété les plombs
by Gothmary96
Summary: Depuis l'arrivée d'Adaline Grace, Hermione a complètement "flippée"! Ron n'a d'yeux que pour sa nouvelle amie et ces nouveaux amis de Serpentard. Sa rupture est encore toute fraiche, rajouté à ça le stress des ASPIC et le manque de sommeil, il se peut qu'Hermione pète totalement les plombs.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour les amis!**

 **Je suis de retour! Je sais que j'ai plusieurs histoires en "stand-by", mais cette histoire ma "poppée" dans le cerveau et je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à l'ignorer. Il fallait que je l'écrive! Bref, voilà une petite fiction sans prétention!**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **LA FOIS OÙ GRANGER A PÉTÉ LES PLOMBS**

 _ **Chapitre premier**_

 _ **La haine**_

Hermione bouillait littéralement de rage. Son visage rougi en était une des preuves les plus révélatrices.

Tout avait commencé, quelques semaines auparavant, quand les cours avaient finalement repris. Poudlard avait eu droit à de solides rénovations, durant les vacances d'été et toute la communauté sorcière anglaise avait mis la main à la pâte pour terminé la reconstruction dans les temps, soit le 31 aout, afin que le premier septembre tout soit en ordre pour accueillir tous ceux et celle qui souhaitait terminer leurs études ou bien les commencer. La réouverture s'était faite en grand, de même que le ministre de la Magie, Kingsley Schaklebolt, était venu en personne faire un discourt avant le banquet de début d'année. Bref, Minerva McGonagall avait fait de son mieux pour que tout soit parfait et elle avait réussi. De plus, elle avait succédé à Rogue dans ces tâches et avait pris le rôle de directrice. Il était évident qu'elle était la mieux placée pour avoir le rôle, comme elle avait été proche des deux derniers directeurs. De ce fait, Poudlard accueillit quelques nouveaux étudiants, de sorciers revenus aux sources après s'être exilé à cause de la Guerre et la majorité des anciens étudiants repris leur place au sein du château, mais reste-t-il que quelques personnes ne revinrent pas… Certains étaient marqués à vie par les évènements. La mort avait sévi.

Bref, Ron et Harry avaient repris leur quartier dans la nouvelle tour de Gryffondor. Pas qu'ils étaient enchantés par cela, mais leur meilleure amie les avaient un peu forcé à y retourner sous peine de… Ils ne savaient plus trop, mais ils savaient qu'Hermione les avait tellement suppliez qu'ils avaient acceptés. Évidemment, le diplôme n'était plus le but premier de Ron et Harry, car Kingsley leur avait offert un poste d'aurore. Rien que ça… De ce fait, ils n'avaient plus besoin de finir leurs études. Combattre Voldemort avait suffi à prouver de nombreuses choses. Hermione aussi s'était vu offrir le même poste, mais ce métier ne l'intéressait pas. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était de soigner les gens. La médico-magie était donc tout indiquée pour elle.

Pour en revenir aux états d'âme de la Gryffondor, elle était en colère contre une certaine Adaline Grace. Adeline était une nouvelle étudiante venue tout droit du Canada, ou comme le disait Hermione « le pays des ours polaires ». Hermione n'était pas idiote, elle savait qu'au Canada il n'y avait pas d'ours polaires, mais à voir la taille de cette fille, elle pouvait pratiquement leur faire compétition. La Gryffondor savait qu'elle était de mauvaise fois, mais elle n'y pouvait rien, elle était « un tout petit peu » jalouse de cette Adaline. Évidemment, Adaline attirait l'attention. Elle avait les cheveux auburn, une couleur assez peu conventionnelle, et elle avait des formes généreuses et, comparativement à Hermione, elle avait de belles hanches rondes et une forte poitrine qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Ronald Weasley.

Parlant de Ronald Weasley, son amourette avec la Gryffondor avait pris fin quelques semaines après la fin de la bataille. Le rouquin avait décidé de mettre un terme à leur relation, car il ne se sentait pas « amoureux » d'Hermione. Le feu de la passion s'était éteint assez vite, parce qu'il s'était rendu compte que cette subite attirance n'avait eu lieu qu'à cause de la situation. La mort aurait pu les avoir et la peur que cela avait causée chez lui l'avait poussé à agir de cette façon. Bref, il avait rompu avec Hermione, mais la jeune femme avait eu le cœur en miette. Son Ron. Elle avait touché son rêve du doigt et tout était parti en fumée. Elle n'en voulait pas à Ron… Quoi que… Un peu… Mais, elle avait compris ces raisons, du moins, elle se le faisait croire, jusqu'à ce que cette fille arrive dans le décor. Ron avait subitement été attiré par cette beauté des glaces.

Au bout de la table, Adaline rigolait avec Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini et Ron Weasley. Le petit quatuor avait pris naissance à cause d'un cours de potion. Adaline avait été mise en équipe avec Blaise pour concevoir une potion capable de tuer une araignée d'une seule goutte. Évidemment, cela avait mal tourné, mais l'explosion du chaudron de l'équipe Grace-Zabini avait fait aussi exploser le chaudron voisin, celui de Ron et Théodore. Ils avaient tous eu droit à une retenue et n'allaient pas savoir pourquoi, mais en sortant de la retenue, qui avait eu lieu avec Hagrid, ils s'étaient tous trouvé des points en communs.

De l'autre côté de la table des Gryffondor, un certain duo semblait tout aussi mécontent qu'Hermione Granger.

-Tu les as vus, à rire comme de vraies hyènes. Lâcha froidement Pansy Parkinson.

Drago Malefoy leva les yeux de son journal et toisa dédaigneusement le petit groupe qui semblait avoir beaucoup de plaisir à discuter avec les Gryffondors.

-Laisse les faire. Soupira Drago avant de retourner à sa lecture.

-Merde, Dray! Tu ne te rends pas compte que depuis une semaine, nos amis nous ont complètement oubliés. Pour aller fricoter avec « la baleine » et la « belette ».

Drago expira.

-Veux-tu, s'il te plait, arrêter, Parkinson. Il est à peine huit heures et tu commences déjà à me fatiguer.

Pansy délaissa sa contemplation dédaigneuse et se retourna sèchement vers son ami.

-Mais…

Drago ferma son journal d'un coup et planta son regard dans celui de Pansy qui se tut automatiquement.

-Allez, lève-toi. On a un cours dans dix minutes.

Pansy lâcha le morceau et soupira. Intérieurement, elle était incroyablement jalouse. De un, elle se faisait piquer ces meilleurs amis par une idiote sortit de nulle part et de deux, Adaline avait le droit de côtoyer les plus beaux yeux du monde. Comme ça, sans rien avoir à demander.

En arrivant dans le cours de potion, Harry remarqua son meilleur ami déjà attablé avec sa nouvelle amie et il alla rejoindre Hermione, qui « lisait » un livre. Il savait que la Gryffondor ne lisait pas réellement, il connaissait son stratagème.

-Coucou, Mione. Lança-t-il en prenant place au bureau livre à ces côtés.

Hermione leva les yeux et fit un sourire triste à son meilleur ami, avant de lui dire :

-Où étais-tu, ce matin? Pour ta gouverne, j'étais toute seule à prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Harry rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de la rouge et or.

-Harry! Vous pourriez vous lâcher deux minutes!

Le visage du brun devint encore plus rouge écarlate, sous les dires de son amie. Le brun n'ajouta rien et préféra poser son regard sur Ron et Adaline. Le rouquin semblait totalement fou de la jeune femme, mais elle… Il est vrai qu'ils semblaient être amis, mais peut-être qu'elle ne voulait que cela. Harry ne connaissait pas vraiment Adaline. Il lui avait parlé quelques fois dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais sans plus. Elle semblait être une chouette fille…

Slughorn arriva et coupa court à sa contemplation. Il se retourna vers Hermione, qui visiblement ne pouvait se retenir d'épier le duo.

* * *

 **Et puis? Une petite review pour ce petit chapitre?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

 _ **Ça dégénère**_

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Harry arriva près de Ron.

-Bonjour, Harry. Salua la jeune femme.

Harry lui sourit et porta son attention sur le rouquin.

-Je peux te parler, Ron?

Le regard du brun se porta sur Adaline, qui comprit cette demande et quitta la classe en lançant :

-On se voit plus tard, Ron.

Ron laissa son regard sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sortie de son champ de vision. Tout le monde avait quitté la classe et il ne restait plus qu'eux. Le silence se fit et Harry se racla la gorge, avant de dire :

-Tu ne crois pas que tu vas trop vite…

-Vite? De quoi parles-tu?

-Tu es amoureux et cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de ton visage.

Les oreilles du rouquin devint aussitôt cramoisi signe qu'il venait d'être pris en flagrant délit.

-Je… Je ne suis…

Harry soupira. Son meilleur ami pouvait vraiment être une tête de mule quand il voulait.

-Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'était de faire attention. Tu peux vite t'attacher à une personne… Regarde avec Lavande…

L'expression de Ron changea du tout au tout et il vira rouge, intégralement :

-Il n'y a aucune comparaison possible avec Lavande! Adaline est totalement différente.

-Peut-être… Je ne dis pas ça en mal… mais, bon… Fais seulement attention.

Un silence gênant s'insinua dans la pièce et Ron ajouta :

-J'ai remarqué les regards furieux d'Hermione. Est-ce qu'elle va bien?

Surpris, Harry figea. Il ne sut que dire. Les lèvres du Survivant formèrent un « o » parfait.

-Elle est fâchée? Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Ada, depuis un moment et on ne se parle plus beaucoup. Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état… Je n'ai pas oublié son anniversaire tout de même? Hein, Harry?

Un sourire amusé fleurit les lèvres du brun et il se rendit compte de la naïveté de son ami :

-Non, Ron. Tu ne l'as pas loupé, mais tu pourrais passer plus de temps avec elle, par contre.

-Parfait! Je vais aller l'inviter à venir prendre une bière au beurre durant la sortie à Prés-Au-Lard de cette après-midi.

-Bonne idée.

Ron quitta la classe, Harry sur ces talons.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque, la Gryffondor inspira profondément. La douce odeur des livres lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs. Tous ces après-midis passés avec sa mère à chercher dans les dédales d'allées de la grande bibliothèque de la ville.

Elle prit place à une table, au fond, près de la réserve.

-Bonjour. Annonça la Gryffondor en prenant place en face de la jeune femme déjà assise.

Adaline savait qui était Hermione Granger. Ron lui avait raconté leurs aventures, mais elle avait aussi lu quelques articles sur elle parus dans les journaux. Elle avait beaucoup de respect pour elle.

Hermione leva les yeux et toisa l'importune. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant la jeune femme à la chevelure auburn.

-Salut. Répondit froidement Hermione.

Évidemment, l'attitude d'Hermione mit la puce à l'oreille d'Adaline.

-Je peux m'assoir?

Hermione soupira et répondit sur un ton dédaigneux :

-C'est déjà fait, non?

-Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas?

Piquée au vif, Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Cette fille avait le culot de se demander pourquoi elle ne l'aimait pas? Il semblait que c'était évident! Elle fricotait avec les verts et argents et elle lui volait son meilleur ami. Bon, le fait qu'elle lui vole son meilleur ami était peut-être la raison principale, parce que pour être franche, elle se foutait bien qu'elle soit amie avec les Serpentards.

-Si je t'ai fait quelque chose, je m'excuse, Hermione. Je ne…

S'excuser? Ce n'était pas de cela qu'Hermione avait besoin s'était qu'elle repart d'où elle venait! Les larmes menacèrent de couler, mais Hermione les ravala. Pas question qu'elle pleure pour lui, pour elle, pour personne!

-Laisse-moi tranquille. Dégage de ma table et va voir ailleurs. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. De toute façon de quoi tu veux t'excuser, on ne sait jamais adressé la parole toi et moi! On ne se connait pas et je ne veux pas te connaître.

Adaline prit son sac et quitta la bibliothèque sans un mot. En sortant, ne regarda pas devant elle et bouscula quelqu'un.

-Je… Désolée. Dit-elle en sentant les trémolos dans sa voix.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son ami.

-Ça va, Ada?

Ce fut le coup de grâce et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux pour rouler lentement sur ces joues. Comme de raison, Ron remarqua les larmes et tenta de prendre son amie dans ces bras, mais elle le repoussa.

-Je veux être seule, Ron. Ça va aller. Merci.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta le couloir. Le doute plana un bon une minute, car en arrivant à la table d'Hermione, il trouva la jeune femme les joues légèrement rougit et comme il ne faisait pas froid dans la bibliothèque, il attribua cela à de la colère. Sans même avoir eu l'autorisation, Ron prit place sur la chaise face à Hermione.

-Je n'ai pas été assez clair?

-De quoi tu parles?

La brune leva les yeux et retrouva ceux de son ex-petit ami.

-Je…

Clairement, elle se douta que le roux avait croisé sa « copine » avant de venir la trouver. Elle soupira et déglutit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Ada?

Hermione se renfrogna et fronça les sourcils.

-Rien.

Bien sûr, le Gryffondor ne se contenta pas de cette réponse qui n'était autre qu'un mensonge.

-Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, Hermione. Tu as dû lui dire quelque chose de méchant, elle pleurait.

La brunette eut un petit rire sarcastique et sourit de manière mesquine.

-Pauvre petit bébé. Sérieusement Ron, tu la connais à peine cette fille. Tu…

Ne voyant pas les dires de sa collègue du même œil, le Gryffondor afficha un air froid et mécontent.

-Est-ce que tu serais jalouse? Jalouse, oui! Jalouse d'Ada!

-Pas le moins du monde! Tu as vu ces fesses? Elles sont aussi grosses que le territoire duquel elle vient.

Sous le choc. Ron n'avait pas de mot. Les mots d'Hermione étaient blessants et gratuits. Elle n'avait pas le droit de traiter son amie de cette façon! Le rouquin se leva raide et toisa Hermione Granger d'un air dégouté.

-J'ai bien fait de rompre avec toi. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de mauvais, Hermione Granger.

Le coup fut violent. Tellement violent qu'Hermione se mit à pleurer. Les larmes roulèrent d'elles-mêmes et elle se sentit tout à coup affreusement mal. Le regard de Ron était glacial, hostile.

-Ron… Je…

-Pas la peine de brailler. De toute façon, ces larmes doivent être aussi fausses que tout le reste. Si tu peux dire des choses comme ça d'une personne que tu ne connais pas, je n'ose même pas penser ce que tu peux dire des gens que tu connais.

Sur ce, Ron quitta la bibliothèque. Jamais, il n'aurait cru qu'Hermione Granger puisse dire cela. C'était si… si… méchant. Il n'avait pas les mots justes, mais il était si abasourdi que les mots lui manquaient.

Hermione resta là. Les larmes coulaient sans cesse et elle se demanda si tout ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Ron… Il la détestait. Tout ça c'était de la faute de cette idiote aux cheveux de clown! Elle la haïssait! Elle la détestait du plus profond de son être. Plus que Lavande Brown. Plus que... Plus que Dolores ombrage!

* * *

 **Et puis? Une petite review?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

 _ **Une petite partie?**_

L'heure du diner arriva et Adaline regarda le lac noir d'un œil absent. Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, tout semblait si calme. Le vent froid de cette fin de l'automne giflait ces joues déjà rougies. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Bordel que le Canada lui manquait. Son école lui manquait… Son amie, Louisa, lui manquait… Sa mère… Sa mère lui manquait terriblement.

Elle quitta la tour pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

En entrant dans la salle, elle alla trouver Théodore et Blaise chez les Serpentards. Elle n'avait aucunement envie de sentir le regard froid d'Hermione Granger juste à côté d'elle. Elle préférait l'avoir dans le dos.

-Salut, les gars! dit-elle en s'assoyant près du noir.

-Hey! Justement, on parlait de toi! Tout à l'heure, Blaise voulait qu'on se fasse une petite partie de Quidditch, ce te dit? lança Théodore.

Un sourire fendit le visage de la jeune femme et elle répondit :

-Assurément! Je suis une fanatique du Quidditch!

-Sérieusement? questionna Blaise.

-J'étais capitaine de mon équipe à Ilvermorny.

-Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et attrapa quelques frites dans l'assiette de Blaise, qui s'indigna immédiatement. Elle éclata de rire avant de prendre une portion de poisson et de frite à son tour.

Tout à coup, Ron déboula à la table des verts et argents, le souffle court.

-Enfin, je te trouve! Où étais-tu?

Adaline regarda son ami et constata son air inquiet.

-Je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Tout va bien, Ron.

Le Gryffondor fut septique. Qu'est-ce qui s'était réellement passé?

-Hey, Ron. Une petite partie de Quidditch, ça te dit, cette après-midi? Nous n'avons pas envie d'aller à Prés-Au-Lard…

Le sourire du rouquin revint et il accepta lui aussi de faire une petite partie de Quidditch. Il y avait des lunes qu'il n'avait pas jouées. Depuis son retour à Poudlard, le Quidditch avait été annulé. Le stade était en construction, mais le terrain était libre. On ne pouvait pas encore s'assoir dans les gradins.

De l'autre côté de la table des Serpentards, une rouquine observait la scène.

-Il a vraiment l'air heureux.

Harry leva les yeux pour voir de quoi parlait la cadette des Weasley.

-Il l'est.

L'ambiance se refroidit subitement quand Hermione Granger arriva à la table. Elle avait encore les yeux rougit par les pleures, mais elle était en colère, une colère sourde émanait d'elle comme une aura.

-Ça va, Hermione?

La concernée jeta un regard galvanisant à la table devant elle et regarda, par la suite, son amie tout aussi froidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda Harry.

Le Survivant savait que son ami était allé parler à la brunette après leur départ, mais sans plus. Il était évident que ce ne soit pas le fait de prendre une simple bière au beurre qui la mettait dans cet état, il devait y avoir une raison.

-Oh, Hermione, tu es odieuse, je suis content d'avoir rompu avec une fille comme toi! Ouin… ce sont les mots qu'a employés cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley pour me décrire!

Visiblement, il y avait anguille sous roche. Harry pouvait percevoir toutes les nuances dans le ton de voix de sa meilleure amie.

-Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication logique, Mione. Ron ne peut…

-Une explication? Hahaha! Elle est bien bonne… La seule chose que j'ai à dire c'est qu'elle va me le payer!

Harry fut heurté par les propos de son amie. Depuis un moment le Gryffondor avait remarqué que la jeune femme était stressée par ces aspics, qu'elle ne dormait que très peu et qu'elle mangeait très peu. Les cernes violets qui bordaient ces yeux n'étaient qu'une preuve parmi tant d'autres. Ajouté à cela sa peine d'amour et l'engouement soudain de Ron pour une autre fille, il y avait de quoi se sentir mal, mais de là à être agressive...

En arrivant à sa table, Drago remarqua immédiatement le petit groupe qui piaillait gaiment.

-Hey Malefoy! Ça fait un moment. Lâcha Théodore.

-Tu peux le dire. Depuis que vous flirtez avec les Gryffondors, Pansy et moi, on passe en deuxième. Ce n'est rien contre vous. Mais, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je me porte comme un chef. Pansy par contre…

Adaline regarda Drago et pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée, elle s'y attarda. Elle avait entendu des choses sur Drago Malefoy et elle en avait lu dans la presse. Fils d'un Mangemort… Il avait été disculpé par Harry Potter, le ministre de la magie et le témoignage de Minerva McGonagall n'avaient pas nui. Nonobstant, on ne pouvait pas dire que son père avait eu droit au même traitement. Prison à vie, sous très haute surveillance. Sa mère avait été récompensée pour avoir aidé Harry à un moment crucial. Bref, Drago était là, devant elle, un air morne peint sur le visage. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il avait quelques mèches folles qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et ces yeux gris semblaient ternes. Adaline n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longuement, car une voix suraigüe s'éleva, la déconcentrant. Elle tourna la tête pour voir arriver une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns encadrant un visage aux traits durs. La jeune femme prit place près de Ron. Adaline se retrouva, donc en face de Drago, qui ne la regardait pas, ou plutôt qui semblait éviter son regard.

-Alors, Mec? Quoi de neuf?

Le blond avait jeté un regard à son voisin et soupira en répondant :

-Rien…

-Hey… Est-ce que cela te dirait une petite partie de Quidditch, après le diner? demanda Adaline à Drago.

-Non, merci. Je crois que je vais plutôt me reposer.

-Tu es malade, mon gars? s'exclama Blaise, la mâchoire ouverte.

-Row… Allez Malefoy! Ça va te faire du bien de prendre l'air et de voler! s'enquit Théodore Nott, un large sourire aux lèvres.

En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules avant de prendre du poisson et des frites.

Pansy de son côté sentait son cœur raisonner dans sa poitrine si fort qu'elle croyait que son voisin pouvait l'entendre.

-Alors, ça va, Weasley… Dit-elle en essayant de contenir son sourire.

-Euh… Ouais, Parkinson. Toi?

Visiblement, il la trouvait étrange et Pansy sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

-Très bien.

Assise sur une couverture, Pansy regardait ces amis jouer au Quidditch. Elle avait pris place près des gradins de Serdaigle, l'un des seuls qui n'avaient pas été détruits. De son angle, elle avait une totale vue sur les fesses d'un certain rouquin. Elle ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son corps. Il se mouvait assez grossièrement, mais cela ne le rendait que plus mignon, selon elle.

Sur le terrain, les équipes avaient été réparties de la sorte : Ron, Adaline et Théodore contre Blaise et Drago. Comme de fait, les deux joueurs étoiles de chaque équipe étaient Adaline et Drago, qui avait une certaine expérience et un gout pour la compétition.

Lorsque la Gryffondor remarqua le vif d'or près du but adverse, elle se précipita vers lui, comme une flèche. Bien sûr, Drago avait remarqué le mouvement de la jeune femme et s'était partie pour un duel assez serré.

Lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de la boule aillée de couleur or, Adaline étira son bras pour l'attraper. Elle allait lui toucher dans la seconde qui suivait, mais Drago la poussa. Surprise, Adaline perdit le contrôle de son balai. Par la suite, dévia violemment vers les gradins. Elle sentait que la collision était imminente. Ces côtes touchèrent les gradins en premier, ce qui lui coupa le souffle net.

La chute n'était pas si impressionnante, mais assez pour la blessée.

Pour elle, tout devint subitement noir, mais elle eut le temps de sentir la violente douleur qui avait pris naissance dans ces côtes, de même que cette sensation de chaleur qui émanait de son front et de son bras droit. La voix de Ron résonna au loin et le rideau tomba pour de bon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

 _ **Où en est-elle?**_

En s'asseyant à sa table pour prendre le repas du soir, Hermione vit que plusieurs personnes se faisaient des messes basses. Elle soupira et attrapa son repas. Qui avait-il? Quand Ginny prit place à la table, elle s'enquit de poser la question :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme à ce que je sache? Non?

Ginny jaugea son amie et hésita un moment.

-Quoi? lâcha Hermione.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres, signe que quelque chose clochait. Irritée, Hermione allait pour répliquer quand Ginny répondit :

-Il y a eu un accident sur le terrain de Quidditch tout à l'heure.

Immédiatement le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa. Elle n'avait pas vu Ron à Prés-Au-Lard! Et à voir la tête que tirait la plus jeune des Weasley, cela devait être grave!

-Du calme, Ron…

D'un bond, elle se leva et quitta la Grande Salle. Ginny voulu cria que ce n'était pas Ron qui avait été blessé, mais elle ne voulut rien entendre. Lorsqu'Hermione Granger avait une idée en tête, elle ne l'avait pas ailleurs.

Sa main était froide. Est-ce qu'elle était morte? Pris de panique, le Gryffondor se leva. Il devait aller avertir l'infirmière, vite.

-Où vas-tu Weasley? demanda Drago, qui était resté assis sur sa chaise, en attendant les résultats des tests.

Adaline était dans un sal état, semblerait qu'elle ait quatre côtes fracturées, peut-être un poumon perforé, le fémur cassé, le radius cassé et le poignet tordu, de plus, elle avait été mise dans le coma le temps que les potions fassent leurs effets. Drago se sentait un peu coupable de son état. Bon, il se sentait atrocement coupable. Il n'avait pas voulu la blesser! Il n'avait pas imaginé que sa bousculade ait été si violente. Il avait seulement voulu… gagner… Mais, c'était une fille… Il aurait dû faire plus attention…

Blaise et Théodore étaient partis, car leur présence n'apportait rien et qu'ils étaient déjà deux au chevet de la jeune femme, même si Drago trouvait sa présence inutile, pour le moment, il voulait s'excuser. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des excuses, mais depuis la fin de la Guerre, il se sentait différent… Sa vision des choses… avait changé. Il voulait… Il voulait être meilleur.

En arrivant au bureau de Pomfresh, près de l'entrée Ron tomba nez à nez avec Hermione, qui venait de pousser la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Oh Merlin! Tu n'as rien! Tu n'es pas blessé! lâcha Hermione en allant à la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

Immédiatement, Ron recula.

-De quoi tu parles?

Hermione resta interdite.

-Euh… L'accident? Tu…

-Moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui suis blessé, c'est Ada!

Le visage entier d'Hermione se décomposa. Elle passa de l'inquiétude la plus totale à la colère. Elle avait couru à s'en faire exploser les poumons pour cette sotte d'Adaline! _Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu crever!_

Étrangement, les mots avaient fait abstraction de la barrière de ses lèvres et elle les avait réellement prononcés, ce qui n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Le visage de Ron devint rouge écarlate et Hermione se sentir blêmir. Une fois de plus, les mots avaient dépassé sa pensée et elle se retrouva en larme.

-QUOI? OH MERLIN! DÉGAGE! DÉGAGE! HORS DE MA VIE ESPÈCE DE… DE…

Pour de raison, Ronald Weasley était sans mot. Hermione battait des records de… de… Il n'avait tellement plus de mots, tant il était en colère. Enragé, même.

Madame Pomfresh arriva, alertée par les hurlements de Ron, mais Hermione ne s'éternisa pas et déguerpit. Elle était… sonnée, tant pas les paroles de Ron que pas ces propres paroles. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait? Elle ne se reconnaissait plus! Elle avait vraiment dit cela? À croire, la réaction de Ron, oui, mais elle avait cru que cela n'avait été que dans sa tête. Elle devenait folle, littéralement. Elle ne savait que faire…

-Il y a un problème, Monsieur Weasley? Demanda Pomfresh un air circonspect peint sur le visage.

Ron hésita un instant. Il avait envie de hurler. Il voulait frapper quelque chose, se défouler. Il étouffait de l'intérieur. Hermione ne pouvait pas être devenue si méprisante? Si? Elle était pire que lorsqu'il était sorti avec Lavande. Hermione était jalouse!

D'un geste vif, Ron quitta l'infirmerie avec la ferme intention d'aller prendre l'air. Il avait besoin d'espace.

L'infirmière resta surprise, mais ne posa pas de question. Tant que la paix régnait dans l'infirmerie, elle était satisfaire.

Drago de son côté avait assisté à toute la scène. Il n'en revenait pas! Granger était dans une colère épouvantable et il n'allait pas nier que cela lui donnait un certain charme. Il adorait voir cette petite _Miss Je-Sais-Tout_ sortir de ses gonds. Cela prouvait qu'elle n'était pas parfaite et qu'elle pouvait aussi être faible…

Pomfresh arriva et cela stoppa son flot de pensée, un peu déplacé.

-Vous êtes encore là, Monsieur Malefoy? Vous savez, vous pouvez partir, je ne crois pas que les potions auront terminé leurs effets avant demain matin.

-Et bien, vous m'excuserez, mais je vais rester. C'est de ma faute… si elle est ici et je…

Le sourire tendre que lui offrit l'infirmière lui cloua le bec. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire passer comme message?

-Vous pourrez occuper le lit voisin pour la nuit, si vous voulez. Par contre, ne faites pas trop de bruit.

Drago inclina la tête et regarda le visage de la jeune femme. Même si elle dormait, ces traits étaient tendus. Elle semblait souffrir.

Lorsque Drago se tourna pour poser une question à l'infirmière, elle avait disparu. Il haussa les épaules et continua de dévisager la jeune femme. Elle avait la peau très pâle, un peu comme la sienne, elle avait de longs cils bruns tirant sur le rouge, un petit nez rond, des lèvres pulpeuses et d'un rose très pâle. Il regarda sa joue où on pouvait voir un petit trou, une cicatrice. Drago se demanda à quoi était due cette cicatrice. Puis, son regard descendit. Il remarqua son cou, il était lisse… Son esprit le mit soudainement en garde. La prochaine étape était la poitrine, assez généreuse de la jeune femme et qu'il ne pouvait que deviner sous le t-shirt rouge de la jeune femme. Évidemment, la tentation était forte et il y succomba sans mal, car il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser un moment, faisait bouger faiblement le drap blanc immaculé qui lui arrivait aux hanches et qui frôlait son ventre. Délaissant sa poitrine, Drago regarda son ventre. Il n'avait rien d'une planche, certes, mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas. Il ne trouvait pas les femmes rondes laides, ils les trouvaient plus féminines, même. Il passa à ces hanches volumineuses, ces cuisses et ces mollets. Cette femme était plaisante à regarder, il l'avait remarqué dès qu'elle avait mis le pied dans la Grande Salle lors du banquet. Selon ce qu'il avait entendu sur elle, elle était du Canada et son père travaillait pour le ministère. Il était quelque chose comme ministre de l'Éducation sorcière ou ministre des Affaires étrangères. Il avait aussi appris entre les branches qu'elle était de Sang Pur, mais cela il s'en fichait un peu. Pour lui cela n'avait jamais eu d'importance. Il avait embarqué dans ce racisme à cause de son père. Il avait tellement voulu que son père soit fier de lui qu'il avait dégradé les nés-Moldus que pour avoir son attention. Il avait honte d'avoir agi de la sorte. Il s'en voulait à présent.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à sa table et qu'il ne vit ni Hermione ni Ron, il interrogea Ginny.

-Hermione est partie rejoindre Ron à l'infirmerie.

-Oh! Est-ce qu'elle sait que…

Ginny baissa les yeux et fit « non » de la tête.

-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille…

La rouquine haussa les épaules avant de donner un baiser sur la joue du brun.

* * *

 **Et puis? Une petite review?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Le béguin de Malefoy**_

En retournant dans l'infirmerie, après s'être fait aérer les idées, Ron se dirigea vers le lit de la jeune femme. Comme de raison, Malefoy était toujours là, à la regarder, ce qui commençait à énerver le rouquin.

-Tu peux y aller, Mal…

Drago leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux du Gryffondor.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Weasley.

-Tu ne la connais, même pas. Ce n'est pas ton amie, Malefoy.

-Et, c'est quoi, le problème ? J'ai le droit, tout autant que toi de rester auprès d'elle. Sans parler, que j'ai la permission de Pomfresh pour rester toute la nuit.

Une vague de colère submergea Ron. Est-ce que ces amis s'étaient passé le mot pour le mettre en colère. Granger et puis Malefoy. Quoique ce ne fût pas rare d'être en colère contre Malefoy. Il ne connaissait même pas Ada. Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant aujourd'hui tandis que, lui, il la connaissait depuis son arrivée. Comment Pomfresh pouvait avoir accepté sa présence ?

D'un pas vif, Ron se dirigea sur la chaise près du lit et attrapa la main d'Adaline. Drago regarda la scène en haussant les épaules. Pour lui, s'était clair que Weasley était amoureux de cette fille et cela ne le fit que sourire _intérieurement_ , car si Weasley avait les yeux sur cette fille et il ne les avait pas sur Granger…

Lorsqu'il fut vingt-deux heures, Ron fut allé faire sa ronde de préfet et Drago resta sur sa chaise, le regard absent. Depuis tout à l'heure, il avait les yeux sur Adaline, mais, sans la voir réellement, son esprit était ailleurs.

Soudainement, une voix le ramena sur terre.

-Je vais fermer, Monsieur Malefoy. Les portes seront verrouillées et vous ne pourrait pas sortir.

Drago inclina la tête.

Tout semblait tourner autour d'elle et en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut pire. La lumière, le tournis et la douleur mêlée à cette odeur de thé, d'œuf et de muffin qui flottait dans l'air. Elle referma les yeux instantanément et ce fut à ce moment que la nausée se transforma en vomit. Elle se tourna, mais en bougeant ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle sentit une douleur à son côté droit. Le tournis se transforma à sensation de vertige et tomba à côté de son lit, du quelle elle était près du bord et elle se vomit dessus.

Bien sûr, cela réveilla Drago, qui ne put que constater « l'horreur » de la scène. Il y avait une, marre, de vomis et la jeune femme semblait avait perdu connaissance, dans sa chute. Pomfresh arriva et elle s'empressa de jeter un sort de nettoyage et elle se précipita sur sa patiente.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ron Weasley entra dans la chambre et découvrit que Malefoy avait passé la nuit dans l'infirmerie, toute la nuit ! Avec elle…

Lorsqu'elle fut étendue de nouveau, Pomfresh donna une potion contre la fièvre à la jeune femme.

-Je vais devoir la changer. Je vous prierais de me laisser travailler, les garçons. De plus vous avez cours, elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant un moment.

Ron toisa Drago et les deux quittèrent l'infirmerie.

Le réveil fut assez pénible pour Hermione. Elle avait passée une partie de la nuit à pleurer et sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Doucement, elle alla à la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir. Lorsqu'elle vit les cernes bleutés, la rougeur de ces yeux et ces cheveux emmêlés, elle soupira. Elle avait l'air d'un déchet… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour Ron Weasley ? Il se fichait d'elle… Tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était cette Adaline.

Hermione réprima un mauvais commentaire et se précipita vers la douche. L'eau qui coula sur sa peau tendue lui fit du bien et elle se lava les cheveux question de les dompter un peu. Ce n'était pas avec cet air qu'elle allait reconquérir Ron… Puis, cette pensée la choqua. Reconquérir Ron ? Était-ce son but ? Elle chassa cela de son esprit et soupira. Depuis un moment, elle avait de la difficulté à se concentrer sur ce qui était vraiment important, soit, les ASPICS.

Un peu de revitalisant et _up_. Elle lança un sort à sa chevelure et s'appliqua à les boucler correctement, ce matin. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle se regarda et se sourit faiblement. Au moins, elle avait l'air d'un joli zombie…

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle alla rejoindre Harry et Ginny, qui se dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Oh ! Bonjour, Mione. Lança Ginny avec prudence.

Elle lui sourit et attrapa un croissant avant de répondre :

-Je suis désolée, pour hier. Je crois que je n'étais pas…

-On sait, Mione. Les ASPICS arrivent dans peu de temps et tu es très stressée.

Hermione inclina la tête, vaincue. Elle n'avait pas la force de discourir tôt ce matin-là.

Soudainement, Ron arriva dans la Grande Salle et lorsqu'il vit Hermione, son regard pour elle devint noir et glacial. Il ne prit pas la direction de la table des Gryffondors et préféra la compagnie de Blaise qui parlait avec Pansy.

-Voilà, notre revenant ! Alors comment va Ada ?

Ron attrapa un muffin et répondit :

-Elle a passée la nuit avec Malefoy. Lança Ron frustré.

Blaise s'étouffa à moitié avec son jus d'orange et Pansy rigola devant la tête que tirait son ami.

-Ils ont… ?

-Non ! Selon Malefoy, elle s'est réveillée un peu avant que j'arrive et elle a vomi, avant de perdre connaissance. Puis, Pomfresh est arrivé pour nous mettre dehors.

-Cela m'aurait étonné qu'il se passe quelque chose avec Adaline, de toute façon, Weasley. Je sais pertinemment pour qui Drago en pince et tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Le visage de Ron vira au rouge sous le sous-entendu du noir et Pansy toisa Blaise d'un œil surpris. De qui parlait Blaise ? Drago ne lui avait jamais parlé de qui que ce soit !

-Je… Je ne crains rien, Zabini ! Je…

Blaise balaya cela du revers de la main. Tout le monde était au courant de l'attirance de Weasley pour Adaline Grace. C'était inscrit dans son front, en tout cas, selon Blaise. Pansy, elle, fulminait. Pourquoi Weasley ne la voyait-elle pas ?

-Ron… Euh, je veux dire Weasley… Est-ce que tu sais où est Malefoy ?

Le rouquin haussa un sourcil et mâcha grossièrement sa bouchée de muffin. Puis, il fit « non » de la tête. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Malefoy, tant qu'il ne mettait pas la patte sur Adaline.

En se rendant au cours de botanique, Drago croisa une certaine brune.

-Alors, on s'est mis belle pour moi, ce matin, Granger ? Je sais que je suis…

Hermione se retourna et jeta un regard dédaigneux au blond. Le Serpentard s'arrêta dans sa marche et toisa la jeune femme avec défi. Ils étaient seuls dans le couloir et le seul bruit des pépiements d'oiseau venait briser le silence. Hermione soupira avant de répondre :

-Tu es désagréable ? Arrogant ? Idiot ? Ah non, je sais… Tu es le plus méprisable des êtres qui soit !

-Aye ! Tes mots me blessent, Granger. Fit Drago sur un ton pas si sarcastique que cela.

Hermione ne rit pas. Même si le petit numéro de Malefoy était assez risible et pathétique.

-Pourquoi tu ne me fiches pas la paix, Malefoy ?

Un petit sourire s'installa sur le visage de Drago.

-Parce que c'est facile avec toi. Tu réponds si aisément à mes piques que cela ne fait que m'amuse davantage.

Évidemment, Hermione soupira et décida de poursuivre son chemin. Au moins, elle n'avait pas eu droit à un « Sang de bourbe » bien senti. En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas eu droit à ce surnom depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Elle haussa les épaules et laissa le Serpentard. Soudainement, une pensée la traversa et elle s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds comme des billes.

Elle se retourna vivement pour apercevoir le blond qui la suivait toujours.

-Est-ce que tu m'as dit que j'étais belle ?

Un autre petit sourire fendit le visage de Drago Malefoy et Hermione resta bouche bée.

-Peut-être bien, Granger.

Drago passa son chemin et ce fut à son tour de laisser la jeune femme plantée dans le milieu du couloir.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à vous tous!**_

 _ **Je suis contente que les cinq premiers chapitres vous aient plus et maintenant voilà la suite! PS, Merci infiniment pour les commentaires! 3**_

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **XX-Gothmary96**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

 _ **Sous les apparences**_

Tout était silencieux autour et, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle eut le bonheur de constater qu'il faisait sombre. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était dans une petite salle. Les murs étaient blancs et il faisait frais. Lorsqu'elle essaya de s'assoir, elle constata que son corps tout entier la faisait souffrir. Elle essaya de se situer et elle se souvint de l'accident, de la chute, de la douleur, du visage inquiet de Ron et peut-être de la voix de Drago Malefoy.

C'est à cet instant que l'infirmière fit son entrée et l'aperçu.

-Oh ! Vous êtes réveillée. Comment allez-vous ?

-J'ai mal. J'ai très mal.

Derrière la dame, un certain blond apparu et elle remarqua son air inquiet se dissiper. Ron apparut derrière le blond et il lui sourit.

-Ada ! s'écria Ron.

L'infirmière laissa place aux garçons qui se ruèrent sur la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.

Drago ne dit pas un mot et laissa Ron Weasley se précipiter dans les bras de la jeune femme qui réprima un grognement de douleur.

Sur la table, Pomfresh attrapa une potion analgésique et la tendit à la jeune femme. Une fois la potion avalée, l'infirmière quitta la salle et laissa les deux jeunes hommes avec la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que tu me laisses, un instant avec Adaline, Weasley ? Ensuite, elle est toute à toi.

Ron regarda Drago Malefoy et inclina la tête. S'il se fiait à Blaise, il n'y avait rien à craindre, mais… Mais.

D'un bond, il se leva du lit de la jeune femme et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre le Serpentard et la Gryffondor et ce fut le blond qui le brisa :

-Je voulais m'excuser. Je ne voulais pas te blesser et je sais que mon esprit de compétition peut être très…

-Compétitif ? Fini la jeune femme avec le sourire.

Le blond sembla dubitatif, mais esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, Drago. Il n'y a pas de mal. Je vais bien… Ou du moins, je vais m'en sortir. J'ai déjà eu pire lors d'un tournoi. J'ai failli ne plus jamais marcher. J'ai reçu un cognard dans le dos et si… s'il n'avait pas été là et ne m'avait pas réparé la colonne vertébrale instantanément j'aurais pu avoir des séquelles.

Le blond hocha la tête, un sourire triste accroché aux lèvres.

-Je voulais seulement te présenter mes excuses, même si je sais que le mal est fait.

-Merci. En tout cas, tu es un attrapeur hors pair.

Le Serpentard pouffa de rire. Cette fille avait un « je-ne-sais-quoi » plutôt plaisant et elle semblait tout prendre avec un grain de sel. Tout était simple avec elle…

-Bon, je vais te laisser. En espérant que tu guérisses vite.

Drago s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand elle l'arrêta.

-Merci, Drago.

Il lui jeta un sourire sincère et quitta la pièce. Ron, qui attendait derrière la porte, se jeta dans la chambre l'instant d'après.

Adaline sembla perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui rendit le rouquin curieux.

-Ça va, Ada ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et inclina faiblement la tête.

-Tu es certaine ? Tu as l'air triste…

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite et sourit à Ron.

-C'est du passé. On ne peut pas changer le passé.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil et jaugea son amie. _De quoi, elle parlait ?_

L'heure du repas arriva assez vite. Le cours de métamorphose venait de prendre fin et Hermione rangea ses livres. Depuis son altercation avec le Serpentard, le matin même, Hermione avait de la difficulté à se sortir cette réplique de la tête… _Peut-être bien, Granger ?_

En arrivant à sa table, son regard se porta instinctivement à la table des verts et argents. Elle repéra le blond qui malgré sa conversation animée avec Blaise Zabini lui jeta un regard, avant de retourner à sa discussion.

-Ça va, Hermione ? demanda Harry, qui regardait dans la même direction que la jeune femme, sans comprendre les raisons de ce regard suspicieux.

-Euh… Oui. J'étais seulement dans la lune…

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules et continua de manger son assiette de pâte.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Malefoy est bizarre depuis le début de l'année ? lâcha Hermione, encore absorbée par la table d'en face.

-Je constate qu'il a plus de respect pour moi, oui. Il est plus discret, également. Mais, bon, je me fiche un peu de Malefoy. Pourquoi ?

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui dit :

-Il m'a dit que j'étais jolie, ce matin. Chuchota Hermione.

Subitement, Harry explosa de rire, ce qui attira l'attention sur lui. Évidemment, la brune rougit.

-Harry… Arrête. Tout le monde nous regarde.

Discrètement, Hermione jeta un œil à la table d'en face et remarqua le regard du blond. La rougeur à ses joues s'accentua. Pourquoi la regardait-il ?

Le brun arrêta de rire et attendit que les gens reprennent leurs activités avant de dire :

-Tu as peut-être mal compris ? On parle bien de Malefoy, là ?

-J'ai très bien compris, Harry, et, oui, on parle bien de Drago Malefoy. Tu n'as qu'à voir par toi-même, il n'arrête pas de jeter des regards par ici. Chuchota la Gryffondor.

Harry leva les yeux et croisa effectivement le regard du blond.

-Bon, je t'accorde que c'est étrange, mais bon…

-Mais bon, quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

-Il a peut-être le béguin pour toi. Après toutes ces années à t'insulter, il a fini par voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond en dessous de ça ?

Hermione resta interdite. Est-ce qu'Harry s'était cogné la tête dernièrement, car ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens, pour la jeune femme. Il était impossible que Drago Malefoy ait le béguin pour elle. Il la détestait, depuis toujours. C'était sur elle qu'il s'était acharné le plus ! Bon, il lui avait dit le matin même qu'il aimait qu'elle lui réplique, alors il avait continué par habitude ? Les insultes ? Hermione soupira. Elle se donnait mal à la tête.

-…tu lui poseras la question ce soir ?

En entendant cela, elle réalisa qu'elle avait effectivement oublié quelque chose d'important. Elle était préfète ! En début d'année, elle avait décliné l'offre de Minerva d'être préfète en chef, pour ne pas nuire à ces études. La directrice avait insisté pour qu'elle soit tout de même simplement préfète. Hermione avait accepté, car Minerva était son enseignante préférée, mais elle le regrettait un peu, car ce temps, elle ne pouvait le prendre pour réviser. Chaque deux semaines, un soir, elle devait faire une ronde dans le château, et ce avec un garçon d'une maison différente, afin d'éviter le favoritisme lors des punitions. Bref, elle se retrouvait préfète et depuis le début de l'année, elle avait fait ces rondes avec quelques des Serdaigles, et des Poufsouffle, mais ce soir, s'était son tour et elle devait le faire avec Drago Malefoy. Elle ne savait pas comment il se faisait qu'elle se retrouve avec lui, mais il avait été nommé préfet-en-chef et étrangement, il avait accepté le poste, avec comme homologue Neville Londubat. Habituellement, c'était à une fille et un garçon d'être préfets, mais, comme Hermione avait refusé le poste, McGonagall avait confié le poste à Neville.

Bref, ce soir, Hermione devait faire sa ronde avec le Serpentard.

-Merlin ! J'avais complètement oublié que c'était avec lui… J'étais convaincue que j'allais la faire avec Zabini ou ce petit idiot de sixième qui n'arrête pas de me mater les seins.

Harry rigola et Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les cotes, pour le faire taire.

-Je n'ai jamais été mis avec Malefoy, depuis le début de l'année. Par contre, les mois qui suivent, je me retrouve constamment en binôme avec lui pour ses rondes. Je crois que McGonagall a un peu de Dumbledore dans l'esprit.

Harry ne put se retenir davantage et explosa de rire. La brune soupira et attaqua son plat avant de jeter un petit regard chez les Serpentards. Étonnamment, le blond avait disparu et Hermione put se détendre.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas une autre potion ? Je peux…

Adaline soupira. Ron était une vraie mère poule.

-Arrête, s'il te plait, Ron. Je n'en peux plus. De plus, tu as un cours. Je vais bien et Pomfresh est là.

-Mais…

-Arrête !

-Est-ce que tu vas avoir tes règles ? C'est pour ça que je te tape sur les nerfs ? demanda naïvement le jeune homme.

Adaline serra les dents. En général, elle trouvait Ronald plaisant, mais, à l'instant, il l'énervait à vouloir trop s'occuper d'elle. Elle savait que ce n'était pas méchant de sa part, mais elle détestait être traitée comme une enfant. Elle voulait qu'il la fasse rire à la place, mais il était bien trop concentré à l'énerver pour cela.

Elle inspira fortement et soupira avant de dire :

-Si on arrêtait de se focaliser sur moi et qu'on parlait de toi…

Le rouquin devint rouge comme une pivoine et Adaline lui sourit gentiment.

-De… De moi ? Je…

-Hermione était ta copine ? Oui ?

-Oui.

-Et avant que j'arrive, vous étiez proche ?

-Oui. On est sortie ensemble après la guerre. Ça n'a pas duré.

Adaline inclina la tête avant de dire :

-Est-ce qu'elle est jalouse de moi ?

-Je crois. Mais, je te jure qu'elle et moi c'est terminé.

Un sourire triste envahis les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle ajouta :

-Surement, pas pour elle. Si elle me déteste à ce point, ce doit être la raison.

-Mais, je n'aime plus Hermione ! Elle est vraiment horrible ! Ce qu'elle dit de toi n'a rien de glorieux ! Je ne la reconnais même plus.

-Je sais ce que peuvent penser les autres de moi, Ron. J'ai vécu de l'intimidation quand j'étais plus jeune et aujourd'hui j'ai appris à m'accepter. Les commentaires blessants ne m'atteignent plus. Tu sais, j'ai un tatouage dans le dos… Il signifie que les mots peuvent faire la différence chez quelqu'un. Ma mère s'est suicidée à cause du harcèlement et de l'intimidation qu'elle vivait. Mon père et moi ne savions même pas… Elle nous l'a cachée. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé dans sa chambre. Elle semblait dormir, mais, ce qui m'a alerté, c'était les quantités de potion près d'elle. Il y en avait des dizaines.

La voix de la jeune femme s'éteignit. C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait ouvertement du suicide de sa mère. Les larmes coulèrent d'elle-même et Ron resta planté sur sa chaise, saisi par les paroles de son amie.

* * *

 _ **Alors? Vous en dites quoi? Une petite review?**_

 _ **XX-Gothmary96**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, Boujour!**

 **Comment allez-vous? Moi, ça va...**

 **Bref, je voulais juste vous souhaiter une bonne lecture!**

 **XX- Gothmary96**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

 _ **Éternité**_

-Debout, Mione. Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attend.

La brune grommela et ouvrit les yeux.

-Qui ? Qui m'attend Gin ?

-Malefoy. Il est dans le couloir.

-Oh merde !

Hermione se leva d'un bond et enfila ses chaussures. Après le repas du soir, la brunette était montée à sa chambre faire une sieste de trente minutes avant d'étudier un peu et de finalement se lever pour aller faire sa ronde avec Drago Malefoy, mais le sommeil avait eu raison d'elle et elle avait dormi trois heures.

En arrivant devant Drago, elle remarqua immédiatement son sourire amusé.

-Quoi ? demanda sèchement la brune qui essayait d'essuyer la bave séchée au coin de sa bouche avec la manche de sa cape.

-Oh, rien, Granger. Seulement que tu as les cheveux en pétard et les vêtements froissés. On dirait que tu viens de baiser, ce qui est impossible, car tu n'as plus de petit copain.

Hermione soupira. Si elle n'était pas fraichement réveillée, elle aurait répliqué, mais elle préféra ignorer le blond. Elle n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans les hostilités, sans dire que faire le tour du château pouvait prendre du temps et que s'il fallait qu'elle se fâche sur-le-champ, cela allait être long.

Bref, Hermione attrapa un élastique qui trainait dans les poches de sa robe de sorcière et attacha sa tignasse en queue de cheval.

-On y va ? déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'escalier.

Le blond haussa les épaules.

Cela faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs, dans le silence. Drago était en retrait à l'arrière, ce qui énervait Hermione. Qui sait ce qu'il foutait dans son dos, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible.

Drago de son côté ne cessait de sourire intérieurement. Un moment seul avec Hermione Granger. Seul avec personne dans les parages… Il essayait de se contenir et ralentit le pas afin d'éviter le regard de la brune. La nuque dénudée, sa cape se mouvant au rythme de ces pas et ces fesses qu'il devinait sous cette cape informe, l'excitait légèrement.

Les couloirs étaient vides. Arrivé dans le couloir de botanique qu'il avait emprunté le matin même, il sourit.

-Alors qui est l'heureux élu, Granger ?

Hermione s'arrêta et se tourna. Le couloir était éclairé par la seule lumière de la lune et de leurs baguettes.

-Je dormais, simplement, Malefoy.

-Il est vrai que, dormir après une véritable partie de jambe en l'aire, il n'y a rien de mieux.

-Row… Arrête avec tes allusions. Tout le monde ici est au courant que je ne suis plus avec Ron et comme tu le sais, et que tout le monde sait d'ailleurs, ma seule passion, ces temps-ci, est de réviser un maximum pour passer mes ASPICS. De ce fait, tu peux t'abstenir de toute blague à ce sujet. Ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas, qui plus est.

-Alors, c'est réellement fini entre toi et « la belette » ?

Pourquoi Malefoy ramenait Ron sur le tapis ? Elle avait essayé de se contenir toute la journée. Elle avait mis cela au fin fond de son cerveau durant toute la journée, mais la fatigue la fit succomber. Les larmes firent leur apparition, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, mais Drago ne les remarque pas, non plus, sur le coup.

-Alors, on reste muette, Granger ?

Hermione se retourna et continua sa marche. Lorsque le blond entendit les reniflements de la brune, il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

-Granger ? Tu pleures ?

Le silence lui répondit.

-Je…

La brune s'arrêta net et toisa le blond.

-Quoi ? Tu quoi ? Tu t'excuses ? Si c'est ça, laisse-moi rire. Malefoy, qui s'excuse ? Oh, putain ! J'ai touché le fond ou… ou, c'est toi qui l'as touché. Tout le monde ne cesse de s'excuser depuis un moment. _Cheveux de clown_ et cette fois, toi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- _Cheveux de clown ?_ L'interrogea, le blond.

-Adaline Grace. L'idiote pour qui Ronald Weasley a le béguin ! Tout le monde semble être au courant de ça, sauf elle. Pauvre fille. Lança Hermione amère.

Un silence les enveloppa, avant que le blond ne le brise pour dire :

-Tu es jalouse, Granger ?

Le ton qu'avait employé Drago Malefoy n'était pas méchant, mais Hermione se sentit piquée au vif. Pour qui il se prenait ? Un Psychomage ?

-Non ! Je ne suis pas jalouse, Malefoy ! Je suis… Je suis…

-Jalouse. Finit-il faiblement amusé.

-Laisse tomber. Soupira Hermione.

Elle reprit son ascension et fut arrêtée par la main du blond sur son bras. Elle s'arracha de son emprise et continua de marcher. Le blond, lui, prit la parole :

-Pourquoi tu es jalouse ? Parce qu'elle a de gros seins ou des fesses rebondissent ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas hystérique ? Parce qu'elle est aussi intelligente que toi, mais qu'elle ne se vante pas de son savoir ? Parce qu'elle…

Durant son monologue, Hermione s'était arrêtée de marcher. Elle avait les joues rougies par la colère et les yeux pleins de larmes.

-Ça suffit ! Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Tu te la fermes, Malefoy ! J'ai bien compris que cette fille avait un tas de choses que je n'avais pas, maintenant que je le sais, ferme ta gueule ! J'en ai marre ! Lavande et puis elle. Ron n'est qu'un imbécile !

-Il a bien fait de rompre avec toi, Granger.

-Wow. Merci beaucoup.

-Je réitère : _il a bien fait de rompre avec toi_. Il ne te mérite pas, Granger. Tu mérites mieux que cet idiot. OK, il a le béguin pour Grace, que tu ne trouves pas _belle_ , ça, c'est ton opinion, mais tu es beaucoup mieux qu'elle sur beaucoup de points.

-Moi, mieux qu'elle ? Tu veux me faire rire ? Tu viens tout juste de me déballer un tas de points sur lesquels elle était mille fois mieux que moi et maintenant tu veux me faire croire que je suis mieux ?

-Tu es différente et c'est pour ça que…

-Que quoi ?

Ce fut au tour Drago Malefoy de constater que sa bouche parlait sans que son cerveau n'interagisse avec elle.

Le vent était froid et l'air embaumait les feuilles mortes et la terre. D'un pas morne, Ron airait sans but dans le parc. Il savait que le couvre-feu était largement dépassé, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'air.

Après les révélations d'Adaline sur la mort de sa mère, il n'avait pas trop su comment réagir. Il avait voulu la prendre dans ces bras et pour une fois, elle s'était laissée toucher. Il avait pu respirer l'agréable odeur de son parfum et l'odeur de sa chevelure. Elle sentait tellement bon qu'il avait encore des frissons en y repensant. Il l'avait serré quelques instants dans ces bras et avait embrassé le sommet de sa tête, avant de planter ces yeux dans les siens. Elle l'avait regardé avec tristesse, mais une lueur de courage avait brillé. Doucement, Ron s'était approché d'elle. Elle l'avait regardé faire et les larmes avaient continué de couler. D'un pouce, il avait essuyé une larme qui menaçait de dévaler sur sa joue. Elle s'était rapidement mordu la lèvre à ce contacte et avait fermé les yeux. À ce moment, Ron avait lentement posé ces lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne le repoussa pas. Ron en profita et sentit son être se consumer.

Ce baiser sembla durer une éternité pour le Gryffondor…

Mais, la réalité ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus.

* * *

 **Je sais que ce chapitre était court, mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

 **Une petite review? Merci et à bientôt!**

 **XX- Gothmary96**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Oulala comme je suis contente de vous retrouver avec un nouveau chapitre. Cela faisait un moment que j'étais arrêté sur ce "maudit" chapitre, car je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'inspiration. Bref, j'ai fini par l'écrire tout d'un trait et voilà!**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX- Gothmary96**

 **PS: Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, je suis touchée de voir que le chiffre grimpe!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 _ **Ruminer des pensées**_

Hermione détestait les non-dits. Malefoy s'était emmuré dans le silence et marchait à dix pieds devant elle. Les mains dans les poches, il marchait d'un pas décidé. Après un moment, Hermione essaya d'attirer son attention.

-Drago Malefoy !

Le Serpentard ralentit le pas, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

-Putain de merde ! Malefoy va-tu finir ta satanée phrase ?

Il finit par s'arrêter et il se retourna. Son expression était assez impénétrable, Hermione n'y décela rien de bien particulier, ce qui attira son attention. Malefoy lui cachait quelque chose, car sinon, il aurait ri, il lui aurait dit de la fermer d'un air dédaigneux ou il lui aurait… Il aurait tout fait sauf ne rien faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Hermione ?

La brune fut surprise par l'emploi de son prénom, tellement qu'elle eut l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé. Il ne l'avait jamais prononcé, en tout cas, à sa connaissance.

Soudainement, les mots d'Harry resurgirent dans sa tête : « Il a peut-être le béguin pour toi. »

Ron ne pouvait plus tenir en place, sauf qu'il s'interdisait à retourner en bas, à l'infirmerie. Bien sûr, le couvre-feu était dépassé, mais il avait une étrange boule à l'estomac.

Après sa petite marche dans la cour du château, Ron était retourné à son dortoir et s'était enfermé dans son lit à baldaquin. Harry avait essayé de lui parler, mais il avait refusé. Il voulait être seul.

Il ne cessait de se remémorer le regard d'Ada après leur baiser. La façon dont elle avait mis fin à ce baiser et la façon qu'elle avait eue de le chasser. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait ? Surement… Il en avait mal au cœur, juste à y penser. Ron s'était rapidement attaché à Adaline, elle était vraiment différente des autres filles… Elle était simple, elle était intelligente, gentille, douce… Elle était parfaite… Pour lui. Il se disait que sa mère allait adorer Adaline. Il les voyait déjà autour de la cuisinière à rigoler ou dans le salon avec une tasse de thé.

Il était déçu. Il ne comprenait pas ce rejet. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché là-dessous ?

Ron était conscient qu'il se creusait le cerveau pour rien, parce que sans les réponses de la jeune femme, il ne pouvait arriver à rien, sauf que les entendre était au-dessus de ses forces pour ce soir-là. Il aurait voulu qu'elle le laisse poursuivre le baiser, qu'elle lui propose de passer la nuit à ses côtés, comme Malefoy avait fait… ou de pouvoir dormir dans son lit, la serrer dans ces bras.

Il soupira de colère et d'exaspération avant de se tourner dans son lit pour la centième fois.

Les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir raison. Il y avait une autre explication et elle en était convaincue.

Les joues rougissent et le cœur battant à toute allure, elle restait plantée-là comme une idiote. Et, lui ? Il attendait. Il voyait qu'elle était troublée et lorsqu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, son cœur s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il en avait trop dit ? Assurément et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de l'appeler par son prénom aussi et de lui dire qu'elle était différente. Il se sentait pris au piège et il avait envie de fuir et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il avait l'habitude de fuir, c'était son meilleur moyen de défense.

Lorsqu'il tourna les talons, Hermione sentit que le ciel venait de s'écrouler. Le silence pesant qui avait régné, l'espace d'elle ne savait combien de minutes, lui avait permit de comprendre que les changements qui s'était opérés chez Drago étaient en lien avec les dires de son meilleur ami et, ça elle le savait, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer pleinement. Par contre, de le voir fuir comme un lâche, sans dire un mot, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle ne valait pas la peine… qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à elle… Même si c'était de Malefoy dont il était question…

Tout semblait se mélanger dans sa tête…

Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir ce qui se cachait derrière les non-dits du Serpentard ? Parce qu'au fond, elle n'était pas sure de ressentir les mêmes sentiments ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé savoir qu'elle lui plaisait ? Parce qu'au fond, elle avait déjà eu le béguin pour le blond, jusqu'en quatrième année…

L'été avant de rentrer en quatrième, précisément. Ron lui avait envoyé une lettre lors de son voyage avec ces parents à Paris, cet été-là. Dans cette lettre, qu'elle avait conservée précieusement, il était écrit qu'elle lui manquait terriblement et qu'il avait hâte qu'elle rentre de ce « fichu » voyage pour venir passer du temps au terrier, car Harry n'était pas là et qu'il s'ennuyait. Depuis, cette lettre, qui avait beaucoup signifié pour elle, Hermione avait vu un message caché en dessous des paroles de son ami. Ils avaient échangé quelques lettres durant le reste du voyage, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si elle lui manquait c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur ces joues, Hermione décida de remonter à sa chambre.

Quand elle s'écroula dans son lit et qu'elle ferma les rideaux, elle ferma les yeux.

Elle se sentait vide.

En rentrant à sa chambre, elle avait essuyé les larmes qui avaient roulé sur ces joues et avait pris un air détaché. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de question. En particulier, pas question que Ginny ne lui pose de question. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pu dire. Il ne s'était rien passé à proprement parler. Malefoy ne lui avait pas fait de déclaration enflammée. Il n'avait rien fait. Dans le pire des cas, cela n'était peut-être que de la pure fabulation. Malefoy ne ressentait peut-être rien pour elle et il avait simplement eu envie de la ridiculiser ou de la taquiner, car si elle pensait à cela, elle ne penserait plus à ces examens, ce qui la déconcentrerait et qu'il aurait peut-être des résultats meilleurs que les siens et elle se feraient voler ces honneurs par cet imbécile.

Un soupir s'échappa d'elle. Elle se donnait mal à la tête. Elle devait arrêter d'en faire tout un plat, car il ne s'était rien passé.

En rentrant dans son dortoir, le blond tomba sur ces amis, tous avachi dans des fauteuils de la salle commune. Lorsque Théodore Nott leva les yeux de son livre, il déclara :

-C'est quoi cette tête, Malefoy ? On dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, tu es plus blanc que les pages de mon livre.

Le blond ne porta pas attention aux dires du brun et poursuivit son chemin, sans un mot ou un regard ce qui attira l'attention de Pansy qui s'enquit :

-Il y a quelque chose de mauvais dans l'air.

Blaise, de son côté, ne spécula pas. À voir l'air de son ami et surtout sa réaction quant aux paroles de Théodore, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de ne pas répliquer à des « accusations ». Il jeta simplement un regard à Pansy avant de hausser les épaules.

Drago alla à la salle de bain et retira son uniforme avant de se jeter sous l'eau glacée qui coulait dans la douche. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées, de sentir le froid lui mordre la peau comme une flagellation. Il ferma les yeux et appuya ses mains devant lui. L'eau dévala sur lui, lui griffant le dos, laissant sur son passage des marques rouges et brulantes.

Il était lâche. Lâche, comme au temps de la Guerre. D'une lâcheté pitoyable et méprisable. Mais, là, c'était encore pire, car il n'avait pas peur qu'on le tût, mais il avait peur de la réaction d'une fille, _de cette fille_ , d'Hermione Granger.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, les lèvres bleuit par le froid, le corps secoué de frissons et la peau couverte de plaques rouges, il enroula une serviette blanche à sa taille et sorti de la salle de bain pour se diriger vers son lit. À peine avait-il franchi la porte de la salle de bain, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.

-Il faut qu'on parle, sérieusement.

Le blond ne dit rien et se dirigea vers son armoire, enfila un boxer et un bas de pyjama avant de prendre place sur son propre lit.

-J'ai tout raté. Lâcha faiblement Drago.

-Quoi ?

-Avec elle.

-Oh…

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu! Un commentaire? À bientôt!**

 **XX- Gothmary96**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **Me revoilà pour la suite de l'histoire. Je suis désolée de la longue absence, je remarque que je n'ai rien publier depuis le 1ère mai, mais avec les examens de fin de sessions, j'étais débordée, sans parler du boulot... Ouf. Par contre, je ne vous ai pas oublier. Alors, voilà.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **XX- Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 _ **Une issue**_

En arrivant à la Grande Salle, Hermione remarqua une certaine personne.

Évidemment, son regard avait rapidement passé en revu la table des verts et argents, par habitude, mais sans y avoir trouvé celui qui… qui n'avait rien fait. Par la suite, elle avait posé les yeux sur sa propre table pour y voir assise, une certaine jeune femme aux cheveux auburn. Les dents de la brune grincèrent dans sa bouche et elle se retint de dire quoique se soit. Adaline Grace avait visiblement eu son congé de l'infirmerie et elle était évidemment en pleine forme, car elle avait une discussion très animée avec Neville Londubat.

Hermione essaya de se calmer et prit place à moins d'un mètre de la jeune femme qui était assise _à sa place habituelle_.

Harry arriva par la suite et remarqua la jeune femme.

-Hermione… Je crois que…

-Pas un mot, Harry. Lança Hermione entre ces dents.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire désolé et porta son attention sur le journal qu'il feuilleta brièvement.

La nuit avait été difficile pour Ron Weasley. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil et les fois où il avait réussi à trouver une once de sommeil ces rêves avaient été peuplés de cauchemars.

Le réveil, quant à lui, fut assez libérateur, car il n'avait plus à se forcer à dormir. Nonobstant, il était dans un sal état. En passant devant le miroir de la salle de bain, il découvrit avec horreur les cernes d'un violet profond et le teint presque vert de sa peau. Il se passa sous la douche et en sortit un peu mieux. Il enfila son uniforme et parti à la recherche de nourriture.

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il fut surpris d'y voir Adaline. Sa bouche devint sèche, ces mains moites et une énorme boule se logea dans son estomac. Comment devait-il agir? Devait-il aller vers elle? Devait-il la laisser venir à lui? Est-ce qu'elle lui en voulait? Est-ce qu'elle allait le rejeter?

Tristement, il décida d'aller vers la table des verts et argents, sans aller voir Adaline. Il n'était pas question qu'il aille s'assoir avec Harry et Hermione, il préférait davantage ces amis les Serpentard, à Hermione Granger. Théodore était déjà là, un plein bol de céréales devant lui et le journal dans une main.

Sentant une présence devant lui, Théodore leva les yeux et tomba sur le rouquin.

-Salut, Weasley! Tu as une sale tête, ça va?

Ron grogna et posa sa tête dans sa main.

-Les filles sont tellement compliquées…

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du brun et il déclara :

-Il n'est écrit nul part que c'est facile, je le consens. Tu n'es pas allé voir Ada? Pourtant, j'étais sur que tu lui sauterais au cou?

-J'ai décidé que j'en avais marre de lui courir après.

Le Serpentard haussa les sourcils, surpris de cette réponse.

-Et pourquoi ce revirement de situation?

-Et bien…

Les joues de Ron avaient pris une teinte rouge assez représentative. Théodore comprit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, mais n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin, car Pansy arriva, un sourire séducteur accroché aux lèvres.

-Voyez-vous ça? Ron Weasley assit chez les Serpentards! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence?

Elle avait déclaré ça sur un ton si gai que Théodore pouvait clairement voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net. La brune prit place près du rouquin et attrapa une pomme avant de mordre à l'intérieur.

-Salut, Parkinson. Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je m'assieds avec vous à ce que je sache.

Ron essaya d'avoir l'appui de son ami et le brun haussa les épaules.

-De quoi vous discutiez avant que j'arrive? Cela semblait…

-De rien. Répondit sèchement Ron.

Pansy haussa un sourcil et regarda les oreilles de Ron virer au rouge cerise. Elle réprima un petit gloussement et poursuivit :

-Ah bon… Alors, comment vas-tu, Ron ? Euh… je veux dire Weasley?

Le rouquin se tourna vivement vers elle et remarqua ces joues devenir rouge. Théodore se mit à rire dans sa barbe et observa la situation. Ron regardait Pansy sans dire un mot et la jeune femme semblait des plus mal à l'aise.

-Cela fait deux fois que tu m'appelles Ron…

-Euh… je… je n'avais pas remarqué. Quelle importance… pff.

La brunette détourna le regard et essaya de se calmer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de rougir de la sorte?

-Alors, Pansy… Tu n'aurais pas vu Drago et Blaise, avant de venir?

Sauvée!

-Non. Ils n'étaient pas dans la salle commune lorsque je suis passée.

Ron avait toujours le regard sur la brunette et il l'observait. Depuis le début de l'année, il avait remarqué que Pansy était bizarre avec lui. Elle le regardait souvent et elle s'adressait régulièrement à lui quand ils étaient ensemble.

-Quels sont tes cours pour la journée, R… euh…Weasley…

-J'ai divination et toi. Mais, tu sais…,tu peux m'appeler Ron si c'est plus facile pour toi. Dit-il à la blague.

La Serpentard rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Oh… Euh… On verra. On n'a étude des Runes. Hein, Théo?

Le brun inclina la tête.

Sur ce, Drago et Blaise arrivèrent à la table. Le blond était livide et il semblait avoir passé une mauvaise nuit. Théodore interrogea le noir du regard et obtint un petit geste de la main qui signifiait : « Sans commentaire ». Ron, par contre, ne se gêna pas :

-Oh, merde! Tu as quoi, Malefoy? J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous transmettre ton virus!

Le blond leva les yeux vers le rouquin et répondit d'un ton givrant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Weasley. Aucune chance.

Blaise posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et attrapa une pomme et commença à manger.

-Alors, vous avez fait la grâce mâtinée? Les taquina Pansy.

-C'est plutôt le contraire, Parkinson.

Pansy interrogea le noir du regard et il fit « non » de la tête.

De son côté, Adaline avait bien vu Ron se diriger vers la table des Serpentards et elle l'en remerciait de lui laisser un peu d'air. Pour ce qui était du reste, elle avait senti le regard d'Hermione dès son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle le sentait toujours, mais elle comprenait.

Lorsqu'il fut le temps de partir en cours, elle marcha la classe d'Histoire de la Magie donnée par le professeur Binns. Évidemment, Adaline prit place à côté de Neville afin d'éviter que Ron ne s'assoie près d'elle. Elle se sentait mal de l'éviter, mais elle savait qu'elle faisait le bon choix. Ron était très gentil, mais…

-Ça va, Adaline? Tu sembles très tendue?

-Oh! Oui, ça va. Je suis encore un peu raide à cause de mon accident, c'est surement pour ça.

Évidemment, lorsque Ron entra dans la salle de classe, il remarqua que son amie était avec Neville. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et passa près d'elle et alla s'assoir près de Luna qui feuilletait une revue.

Lorsqu'il s'assied, Luna lâcha tout calmement :

-Bonjour, Ron. Tu savais qu'il y avait une nouvelle espèce de luciole qui aurait été découverte en Amazonie? Il parait qu'elle change de couleur selon les saisons.

Ron fit semblant qu'il ne le savait pas, mais il avait lu cet article il y avait quelques années déjà. La revue de Luna datait d'un peu plus de trois ans.

-Ah bon. C'est vraiment génial, Luna.

La jeune femme se tourna et scruta le visage de son ami. Il eut comme un moment de silence gênant où Luna ne parla pas et ne sembla afficher aucune émotion, avant de dire doucement :

-Mon papa dit que de s'appliquer des poches de thé directement sous les yeux ça aide pour les rides.

Ron haussa les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car le cours débuta.

Lorsque le cours prit fin, Pansy se dirigea vers Drago. Le blond avait son air froid d'antan, ce qui était très étrange, car il n'avait pas revêtis ce masque de froideur depuis la fin de la guerre. Certes, il ne souriait pas de toutes ces dents à chaque instant, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'air de cela depuis un moment. Il y avait quelque chose de pas net…

-Pans' laisse le tranquille. L'averti Blaise qui avait vu le regard de la brune.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Il ne veut pas en parler. Tu sais comment il est quand on joue dans ces platebandes. Il n'a rien de grave. Il empire tout…

-Je ne suis pas sourd, Blaise, idiot, mais pas sourd.

Pansy sonda son ami du regard, mais n'y trouva rien. Elle soupira et s'exclama :

-Depuis quand tu fais de l'autodérision, Malefoy?

Drago ignora la brune et tourna les talons.

L'avant-midi se déroula plutôt bien et en sortant de son cours de DCFDM Drago croisa Adaline.

-Salut, Drago. Lui lança la jeune femme.

Le Serpentard inclina poliment la tête en guise de réponse et ajouta :

-Content de voir que tu as eu ton congé, Grace.

La jeune femme sourit poliment et répondit :

-Merci.

Elle voyait bien que quelque chose clochait, mais elle n'avait pas envie de le demander directement. La froideur de Drago la déstabilisait.

-Euh… Une balade dans le parc, avant d'aller manger, ça te dirait?

Drago haussa les épaules. Il se disait que si c'était Pansy qui lui avait dit cela, il aurait refusé, mais il savait qu'Adaline ne voulait pas lui tirer les vers du nez.

Côte à côte, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie, vers la cours extérieur. Adaline leur jeta un sors pour qu'ils restent bien au chaud. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller chercher son manteau. Ils marchèrent, donc, sans but précis et finirent par arriver à l'endroit où Hermione avait frappé Drago en troisième année. Un petit sourire en coin vint se peindre sur le visage du blond et il pouffa faiblement de rire à cette pensée.

Adaline ne releva pas et poursuivit sa marche.

-Tu sais… J'aime bien ta présence, Grace.

-Moi aussi, Drago.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et Drago brisa le silence.

-Alors, comme ça, tu snob, Weasley, à ce que j'ai entendu.

Subitement son regard se porta sur le blond, surprise.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Tout le monde est au courant.

-Au courant de quoi?

Drago regarda la jeune femme, évasif.

-Weasley et toi. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble. Tu as détruit le « trio d'or ».

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

-J'ai détruit le « trio d'or »? C'est quoi ça?

-Granger, Potter et Weasley sont le trio emblématique de la maison Gryffondor. Ils sont ensemble depuis le premier jour. Ils ont fait la Guerre ensemble…

-Ça, je sais. Le coupa-t-elle.

-Et, bien. Depuis que tu es là, on ne peut pas nier que la relation de Weasley et Granger en a prit un coup.

-Je ne suis pas responsable de cette rupture. Ron avait déjà rompu avec Hermione, durant les vacances.

-Je ne parle pas que de leur relation… Drago frissonna et poursuivit. Je parle de leur amitié. Depuis ton arrivée, Weasley déteste pratiquement Her… Granger.

\- À ce que j'ai compris, elle est simplement jalouse. Ça lui passera… Ils redeviendront vite amis lorsque je ne serai plus là.

-Tu vas partir?

La jeune femme parut mal à l'aise un instant et répondit :

-N'en parle à personne, mais oui. Après l'année scolaire, que mon père le veuille ou non, je vais retourner au Canada pour faire mon université. J'aime l'Angleterre, mais mes amis me manquent terriblement. Ron n'est pas au courant. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait de l'affection pour moi, mais… Je ne veux pas d'une relation amoureuse.

* * *

 **Alors? Vous en dites quoi? Un petit commentaire pour m'encourager? Merci de me lire, je suis toujours contente de voir qu'il y a beaucoup de monde qui me lisent, même si vous rester fantôme.**

 **XX- Gothmary96**

 **À Bientôt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les amis!**

 **OMG! J'ai l'impression que ça fait 1 000 ans que je n'ai pas publier.**

 **Pour vous avouer (et vous parler un peu de ma vie perso), je n'ai pas trop eut la tête à publier ces temps-ci parce que mon esprit est obnubilé par quelque chose de... Ouf! Je suis enceinte de trois mois! Oui oui, je vais avoir un petit Potterhead! Hahaha! Bon, maintenant que c'est dit, je vais pouvoir passer à ce qui compte vraiment, la fanfiction!**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **XX - Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 _ **Préparation et frictions**_

Deux semaines plus tard, il fut temps d'organiser le bal de l'Halloween. Une petite « récompense » de la part de la Directrice. Cependant, Hermione ne voyait pas cela comme une récompense, car les préfets devaient organiser cette fête et comme il était déjà à la mi-octobre, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient moins de deux semaines devant eux et qu'elle devrait sacrifier du temps d'étude à cela, en plus de devoir faire ces rondes avec Malefoy.

C'était la deuxième rencontre prévue à cet effet et Hermione en avait marre. Elle était la seule à donner des idées. Les autres ne faisaient qu'acquiescer ou « se curer le nez » en attendant que le temps passe. Bref, à un moment donné, Hermione explosa, réveillant la bande de zombies qui lui servait de collègue.

-Hey, bande de trolls ! Je vous avertis que si personne ne m'aide, je vais aller voir la directrice et cela me fera plaisir de lui faire annuler le bal.

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago Malefoy décida de faire irruption. Hermione avait bien remarqué son absence, mais cela l'avait soulagée de ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes. Depuis cette fameuse ronde, elle et Malefoy ne s'étaient adressés la parole. Il l'ignorait. Intérieurement, elle était un peu troublée par son comportement, mais, à chaque fois, elle essayait de chasser ça de sa tête. Cependant, elle savait que sa ronde avec le Serpentard avait lieu après la rencontre. Elle avait espéré que son absence à la réunion voulait dire qu'il était malade et donc qu'il ne se présenterait pas à sa ronde, mais elle avait eu tort.

Le blond prit place au bout de la table. Il ne s'excusa pas de son retard, ni rien. Hermione le foudroya du regard, mais Monsieur semblait avoir une certaine fascination pour ses ongles. Toujours debout, les mains sur la table, Hermione cracha :

-Est-ce qu'il y aurait un problème avec ton emploi du temps, Malefoy ? Nos réunions ne sont pas aux heures qui te conviennent ?

Le blond joua avec son ongle tout en répondant de manière désintéressée :

-Effectivement, j'avais un pépin avec mon emploi du temps, Granger. J'étais avec un enseignant et McGonagall est au courant.

Hermione essaya de ravaler sa colère et poursuivit :

-Alors, où en étais-je ?

-Tu étais en train de hurler sur eux. Lança Drago.

Hermione jeta un autre regard réfrigérant au blond qui l'ignora une fois de plus, trop concentré à jouer avec ses ongles.

-Comme je le disais, avant de me faire grossièrement interrompre, il faut des idées pour le buffet, la décoration et la musique.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas ça simple, Granger. Demande à McGonagall de fournir du punch, des jus de citrouilles, un bar à bonbon et demande à ce qu'elle engage les Bizarr' Sisters, pour la musique. La décoration peut être faite assez basique, on plonge la Grande Salle dans le noir, des bougies çà et là, un peu de toiles d'araignée et point final. N'en fait pas tout un plat, ce n'est qu'un simple bal costumé.

Hermione ramassa ses parchemins et déclara froidement :

-Parfait. À ce que je vois, vous n'avez plus besoin de mon aide, vous avez tout cru dans la bouche, grâce à « Monsieur n'en fait pas tout un plat » !

Elle dévala dans le couloir comme une tempête, quand tout à coup, une main lui agrippa le bras. Hermione leva les yeux et tomba sur des abysses oscillants entre le gris et le bleu.

-Laisse-moi, Malefoy. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec des idiots.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Granger. Je trouve seulement que tu te montes la tête avec ce bal à la con. Tu t'impliques trop.

-Je m'implique trop ? Je suis la seule qui prend les choses au sérieux et toi du débarque comme si de rien n'était et tu balances ça comme si tout n'était qu'un jeu d'enfant ! Tu sais comment ça coute faire venir les Bizarr' Sisters ?

Le blond secoua la tête et soupira.

-Tu vois ? Tu montes sur tes grands hippogriffes. Relaxe ! Je vais aller voir McGonagall et lui présenter le projet moi-même si ça te stresse trop.

Hermione se figea. Depuis quand Malefoy voulait être serviable ? Mais, étrangement, Malefoy venait de lui enlever un terrible poids de sur les épaules.

Comme elle reprenait son calme, elle remarqua sa proximité avec le blond et aussi qu'il n'avait pas lâchée son bras. Le rouge lui monta, instantanément, aux joues.

Drago remarqua le regard de la brune sur son bras. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et en la voyant se, ainsi, les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes, il ne put se résoudre à ignorer l'appelle que lui envoyait le corps d'Hermione Granger. Elle n'attendait que ça. Il la força à reculer, jusqu'à buter le mur et il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Lorsque la Gryffondor sentit le Serpentard glisser sa main dans son cou, des décharges électriques s'infiltrèrent dans son bas ventre, dans son cuire chevelue et dans sa poitrine. Elle frissonnait de partout, elle avait chaud et froid à la fois, mais, lorsque Drago insinua sa langue dans sa bouche, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et Drago le sentit également et resserra leur étreinte. Le blond finit par rompre le baiser et regarda la Gryffondor, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il osa :

-Tu vois que tu peux lâcher prise… Ça ne t'a pas tué de céder le contrôle.

Le visage de la brune vira au rouge et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Drago se décala un peu, prêt à recevoir une insulte, une gifle ou quoi que ce soit, mais rien ne se produisit. Hermione s'éclipsa. Comme ça, sans un mot.

Assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Adaline papotait avec Ginny Weasley, comme si elles étaient copines depuis la nuit des temps. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour jouer une partie d'échecs, comme dans le bon vieux temps.

Soudainement, une tempête brune déboula dans la salle commune. Hermione monta immédiatement à sa chambre et s'enferma. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle devait reprendre ses esprits.

Ron interrogea Harry du regard et le Survivant haussa les épaules.

-Elle est a vraiment perdue la tête, c'est clair. Chuchota Ronald à l'intention du brun qui n'osa donner son opinion.

Harry ne voulait pas se mêler des querelles de sa meilleure amie et de son meilleur ami, alors le silence restait la meilleure option.

Comme il l'avait prévu, Hermione ne s'était pas présentée à leur ronde qui avait lieu, exactement, trente minutes après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé dans ce couloir. Bien sûr, Drago ne regrettait pas son geste, car, au moins, Hermione saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Il avait prévu l'embrasser lors de sa ronde, mais l'occasion avait été trop belle. Désormais, il n'avait plus en s'en vouloir pour les non-dits d'il y a deux semaines, il avait foncé, comme lui avait dit Blaise. « Tu fonces et tu l'embrasses, Malefoy ! Ça ne peut pas être plus clair ! Embrasse-là comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Si avec ça elle ne comprend pas, on peut tout de suite arrêter de l'appeler Miss-je-sais-tout ou la Fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard. » Bien sûr, il avait mariné l'idée durant quelques jours avant de songer à son plan. Son inconduite l'avait poussé à se dévoiler. Il savait que s'il ne tentait rien, pour se rattraper de son faux pas, il allait le regretter. Ce baiser était clair ! Elle lui plaisait et à voir comment elle avait réagi, elle n'était pas insensible.

Bref, il fit sa ronde et il rentra rapidement. Il avait tellement hâte de tout raconter à Blaise. Il se sentait puissant, en contrôle.

Elle regarda son réveille-matin pour la énième fois de la soirée et serra davantage son coussin sur sa poitrine. Il devait avoir fini sa ronde à l'heure qu'il était.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle avait essayé de se plonger dans ses livres pour étudier et oublier ce qui venait d'avoir lieu dans ce couloir, mais elle en était incapable. Ses pensées la ramenaient inlassablement à ce moment. Les papillons dans le ventre, les joues en feu, les frissons… Même son baiser avec Ron dans la Chambre des secrets ne l'avait pas autant remuée. Elle se sentait… Mal d'éprouver tout ça pour… pour Drago Malefoy. Et Ron dans tout ça… C'est de lui qu'elle était amoureuse ? Non ? Et Malefoy… Oh… Le frisson qu'elle ressentait juste en pensant à lui… à ses lèvres douces, sa langue chaude, son corps contre le sien… Elle essayait de ne plus y penser, parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il l'avait embrassé ? Est-ce que c'était seulement pour ? Il voulait l'humilier ? Il voulait que Ron la déteste ? Il allait s'en servir contre elle ? Dans un sens, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que ce baiser avait un mauvais fond, il y avait eu trop de… de… non ! Pas de la passion ? De l'envie ? Du désir ?

Hermione jeta un nouveau regard au petit réveille-matin et se mordit la lèvre. Ses lèvres étaient à présent si sensibles… Elle avait l'impression d'être à fleur de peau.

Soudainement, le rideau du lit à baldaquin s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une tête rousse.

-Ça va, Mione ? J'espère que je ne te dérange pas trop.

La concernée se redressa et répondit :

-Non, ça va Gin ». Tu peux venir t'assoir si tu veux.

La plus jeune des Weasley sourit chaleureusement à son amie et ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place sur le lit de la Rouge et or. Cela faisait un moment qu'elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de discuter toutes les deux. Depuis le début de l'année, la rouquine avait donné à Harry, toute la place. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être avec Harry. Sachant qu'Hermione était très occupée par ses ASPICS, elle s'était un peu éloignée de la Gryffondor. Cependant, Harry avait remarqué qu'Hermione avait l'air tendue tout à l'heure, alors, il lui avait demandé d'aller voir si elle allait bien.

-Alors comment ça va dans les études ?

-Très bien. Le programme est assez facile, parce que je l'avais étudié lorsque nous étions à la chasse au horcruxes.

-Et bien, tant mieux !

-Et toi, tu trouves ça comment, de reprendre ton année ?

-Ça va… Je trouve ça facile ! Étonnamment, j'ai beaucoup plus de facilité en sortilège !

-Ça se comprend, avec ce qu'on a traversé. Sinon, je crois que je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander comment ça va avec Harry… À vous voir, vous êtes vraiment amoureux.

La rouquine rougit instantanément et finit par dire timidement :

-Si tu savais, comme c'est génial, lui et moi ! J'ai des papillons dans le ventre rien qu'à y penser.

Immédiatement, à ce commentaire, Hermione sentie une chaleur envahir son visage et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en sentait les papillons dans le bas de son ventre.

-Mais, toi, Hermione ? À quoi, ou plutôt à qui, tu penses pour rougir de la sorte ? clama joyeusement Ginny.

-Euh… de… Personne !

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait en parler à Ginny ? La tentation était forte.

-Je…

-Oh, Hermione ! Allez, je te jure que je ne le dirai à personne.

-Tu me le jures ?

\- Tu as ma parole ! lança Ginny avec une boule de joie coincée dans la gorge.

Hermione se mit à sourire niaisement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle se sentait si excitée ? Ce baiser n'était peut-être rien… Et si Ron l'apprenait ? Il serait surement furieux contre elle ? Puis, une idée naquit dans son esprit. Et si Ron était jaloux de celui qui l'avait fait vivre ce baiser, cela voudrait dire qu'il l'aimait encore. Hermione sourit et se lança. Elle n'était pas obligée de divulguer l'identité de celui qui l'avait embrassé… Oulala !

-On s'est embrassé, moi et… moi et un gars.

-Embrassé ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quel genre de baiser ?

-C'était… Spontané, enfin, je crois. C'était… le genre de baiser qui te fait chavirer, qui te prend aux tripes et qui te coupe le souffle tellement c'est…

-divin ?

-Bon, peut-être pas divin, mais c'était assez exceptionnel. Bref, je ne m'y attendais pas et maintenant, je… Je ne sais plus quoi penser de cette personne.

-C'est Ron ?

-Non. Ton frère et moi, c'est… Il me déteste.

-Je suis certaine que mon frère ne te déteste pas. Ron a simplement besoin de…

-Il n'a besoin de rien du tout. C'est lui qui ne m'aime pas. Point final. Ron et moi, c'est fini et il a mis fin à notre amitié à cause de cette…

Voyant que son amie à devenir nostalgique, triste et surtout en colère, Ginny décida de remettre la discussion sur le droit chemin. Si ce n'était pas de son frère dont il était question, il y avait bien un homme derrière ce baiser.

-Bon, si ce n'est pas mon frère qui êtes-ce ?

-Euh… Tu ne le connais pas.

Ginny éclata de rire voyant que son amie essayait de lui faire passer le plus gros mensonge de l'histoire.

-Hermione Granger ! Tu te moques de moi ! Bien que je ne connaisse certes pas TOUT le monde, je peux réduire l'effectif. De un, ce ne doit pas être un professeur, car ils sont tous trop vieux, à moins que…

-Eurk ! Dé-gout-ant ! Jamais de la vie !

-Je savais. De deux, j'élimine Harry, Ron et toutes les filles, à moins que…

-Non. Je ne suis pas lesbienne, si tu viens que ne serait-ce que l'imaginer…

-Bon, bon, bon ! Alors, de trois, j'élimine toutes les premières, les deuxièmes, les troisièmes, les quatrièmes et les cinquièmes. Simplement parce que je déduis que tu n'es pas intéressée par les plus jeunes.

-Effectivement. Et les sixièmes eux ? Ils sont plus jeunes pourtant ?

-Les sixièmes années, je les connais, Mione ! C'est mon année et tu n'as jamais manifesté d'intérêts pour eux. Il reste ton année. Comme vous êtes peu, ça va être facile. Mouahaha !

Hermione sentit une petite bouffée de chaleur l'envahir. Pourquoi Ginny jouait aux devinettes ? C'est vrai que, depuis son retour à Poudlard, ils étaient peu en septième année. Si on enlevait les filles à ce nombre, il ne restait plus grand monde. Une cinquantaine de garçons, aux totales.

-Bon, alors… J'élimine Cormac, tu le détestes, Neville, parce qu'il…

-Gin », tu ne vas pas tout me nommer, les mecs de ma classe, on va y passer un temps fou. Lâcha Hermione dans l'espoir que Ginny abandonne, mais, la connaissant, elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'elle crache le morceau.

Hermione se gifla intérieurement pour avoir cédé à la tentation. Ginny était tenace et déterminée, ça, elle l'avait oublié dans son équation du début. Désormais, elle était au pied du mur. Soit elle révélait l'identité de la personne à Ginny ou elle lui mentait, mais, comme elle mentait très mal, elle n'avait d'autre choix.

-C'est un Serpentard !

-Oh, mon dieu, c'est qui ? Dans cette maison, il ne reste que dix garçons environ ! Bon, alors… Voyons… Il y a Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Malefoy…

-C'est Théodore Nott.

-Je savais ! C'est le seul intello de Serpentard ! Wow ! Vous avez fait ça à la bibliothèque, dans la réserve ?

Soudainement, la Gryffondor se sentit très mal. Elle venait de mentir et, pour une fois, on l'avait cru. Le poids du mensonge…

Lorsque Drago entra dans sa chambre, la tête haute et un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, Blaise délaissa son magazine de Quidditch et déclara :

-À voir ta tête, tu as conclu l'affaire ?

Drago se jeta sur son lit et passa ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Tu n'as même pas idée, de comment c'était génial ! Elle était raide dingue.

-Et puis, tu lui as dit ?

-Lui dire quoi ?

-Bien, que tu l'aimais, idiot !

Soudainement, Drago se tu es son sourire s'effaça.

-C'était évident, non ? Qui te roule des pelles de la sorte si c'est sans signification ? Les mots sont inutiles dans ce cas.

-Euh… D'accord… Et comment elle a réagi, après ?

-Elle… Elle est partie. Déclara Drago tout à coup incertain.

-Et merde…

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bon signe ?

-Pas du tout. Si elle t'avait relancé et t'avais embrassé à son tour, ça aurait été différent, mais là…

-J'en ai marre !

-Hey, tu n'as pas choisi la fille la plus facile du bahut. On parle d'Hermione Granger quand même.

-Elle n'a personne, ça devrait être facile.

-C'est quoi, cette réflexion ? Tu as oublié bon nombre de points à l'équation, mec. De un, tu l'as emmerdé pendant six ans, de deux, elle te détestait y'a pas quelques mois, de trois, c'est Hermione Granger ! Cette fille ne s'est laissée approcher que par deux mecs dans sa vie, si l'on oublie Potter et Londubat ! Il n'y a eu que Krum et Weasley, alors… pour la facilité, on repassera.

-Je fais quoi, maintenant ?

-Tu attends. Si elle a compris, avec un simple baiser…

-Ce n'était pas qu'un simple baiser, Blaise ! J'avais ma langue dans sa bouche ! Si j'avais voulu pousser ma chance, j'aurais même pu la prendre sous les fesses et elle aurait enroulé ses jambes autour de moi. Je te jure, elle était très réceptive, mais lorsque je l'ai regardée après, je ne sais pas. Ce n'était pas de la colère dans son regard. Je ne sais pas… Puis… après, elle est devenue rouge et j'étais sur qu'elle allait me mettre une baffe, mais non ! Elle est simplement partie.

-Bon, alors… Si tu es si sur de toi, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Mais, bon, ce que je te dis c'est que tu ne peux pas être sur à 100 %. Elle peut tout aussi bien ne plus rien vouloir savoir de toi. Elle peut penser que tu te joues d'elle. N'oublie pas… Le passé peut te rattraper, je ne connais pas son niveau de rancœur, mais il se peut qu'elle ait des choses de travers dans la gorge. Selon moi, tu aurais dû lui avouer que tu avais de l'attirance pour elle...

* * *

 **Alors? Une petite review? SVP! :3**

 **À bientôt**

 **XX- Gothmary96**


	11. Chapter 11

**Re-coucou! Hey, J'ai été productive, je vous ai pondu deux chapitres en une soirée! Elle s'est dérouillée la madame! Hahaha!**

 **Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **PS: Je sais qu'Adaline est assez effacé dans le chapitre précédent et ce chapitre, mais ne vous en faite pas, je crois que je vais la ramener au prochain chapitre qui sera rédiger peut-être demain... Qui sait. Je ne promet rien!**

 **XX- Gothmary96**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 _ **Le poids du mensonge**_

Au lendemain de sa nuit de potinage avec Ginny, Hermione se réveilla avec un étrange poids dans l'estomac. Des bribes de la conversation avec la rouquine lui revenaient en mémoire et elle sentait toujours aussi mal d'avoir mentit à Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle regarda son réveille-matin, elle remarqua qu'il était passé 10 heures. Elle avait fait la grâce mâtinée en ce samedi et elle se demandait même si elle ne pouvait paresser encore au lit avant de se lever. Puis, elle attrapa son roman et en lisant ne serait-ce que quatre lignes, elle le reposa. Oh, merde! Le baiser! Elle chassa les images de Malefoy de son esprit et se redressa.

En analysant son reflet dans la glace, elle trouva que, pour une fois, elle avait bonne mine. Elle n'avait pas de cernes violets, elle avait les joues roses, elle avait les cheveux en bataille certes, mais pour une fois, ils semblaient domptables. D'un sort, elle les lissa et leur donna une jolie brillance. Wow! Elle n'avait jamais eu une telle crinière! Elle ajouta un peu de mascara, à ces cils, un peu de baume à lèvre teinté d'une couleur framboise et elle passa à sa garde-robe. Elle revêtit un joli t-shirt blanc, un cardigan gris et un jeans moulant. Des bottes noires et « Op », elle partit en direction de la bibliothèque pour étudier un peu avant de diner.

En marchant dans les couloirs, elle se sentit prise d'une énergie nouvelle. Était-ce les effets du baiser de Malefoy qui l'a rendait autant de bonne humeur?

Lorsqu'elle poussa les portes de la bibliothèque, elle eut droit à quelques regards. Elle les ignora et alla s'installer à une table dans la réserve, plus près des ouvrages qu'elle avait besoin et elle sortit son barda.

Mettant le point final à sa dissertation, due pour dans deux mois, Hermione sourit. Puis, elle regarda l'heure et se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille manger. Elle rangea ces affaires et parties en direction de la Grande Salle.

En entrant, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder chez les Serpentards et elle se dirigea vers sa table. Étrangement, elle eut droit à plusieurs regards et des messes basses. Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle avait aplati ces cheveux et cela n'était pas dans les gouts de tous, mais de là à parler dans son dos et à la regarder de travers. Elle soupira et prit place près des Gryffondors.

-Wow, c'est radical comme changement! lança Harry. Mais, ça te va très bien, Mione.

-Merci, Harry.

Elle attrapa un pain et un bol de soupe.

-Mione, je sais que ce n'est pas de mes affaires, mais depuis ce matin, il y a un bruit qui court.

Hermione s'arrêta dans son mouvement et son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Évidemment, elle avait songé à ce que Malefoy se vante de l'avoir embrassé. Elle se trouva soudainement terriblement sotte de s'être laissé avoir par lui. Ron devait la détester! Lui qui détestait Malefoy! Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle et à la table des Verts et argents, mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'un rouquin. Cependant, elle remarqua bien le regard insistant de Blaise Zabini et celui de Pansy Parkinson. Bizarrement, Malefoy et Théodore n'étaient pas de la partie. Adaline, pour sa part, était à côté de Ginny et elles semblaient en pleine discussion.

-Est-ce que tu sors avec Théodore Nott?

-Hein? Quoi? Non! Hermione jeta un regard à Ginny et la rouquine délaissa sa conversation avec Adaline pour dire :

-Je te jure que je n'ai rien dit à personne, Hermione! Je te le jure sur la tête d'Harry et celle de ma mère!

-Alors, c'est vrai? poursuivit Harry.

-Euh… Bien sûr que non! Je… Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle ne sut quoi dire pour se défendre.

-Toute l'école ne parle que ce ça! Renchéris Harry. D'où sort cette nouvelle?

-Je… Euh…

Le cerveau d'Hermione marchait à cent à l'heure. Si Ginny n'avait pas parlé… OH PUTAIN! Elle avait oublié d'insonoriser son lit à baldaquin, avant de révéler… Il n'y avait que quatre filles dans leur chambre, elle, Ginny, Pavati Patil et Lavande Brown. Assurément, c'était l'une des dernières nommées. Elle pouvait pratiquement parier une tournée de bière au beurre complète sur le fait que ce soit Lavande Brown qui avait lancé une telle rumeur. Elle jeta un regard à sa table trouva Lavande en train de jacasser avec sa complice. Elle eut envie d'aller lui hurler dessus, de lui réduire sa petite face de conne à néant, mais sa portion loup-garou acquise grâce à Greyback, lors de sa morsure lors de la Bataille, en faisait une adversaire dangereuse. Hermione préféra se flageller. C'était aussi sa faute! Si elle n'avait pas été aussi… distraite par son baiser, elle aurait pu jeter un sort afin d'éviter cela. Elle eut subitement envie de disparaître.

-Est-ce que Ron est au courant? lança Hermione un brin nerveuse.

-Tout le château l'est. Je n'ai pas vu Ron de la matinée, mais à la vitesse où vont les choses… Tu sais, Mione, je ne te jugerai jamais sur tes choix. Alors si c'est vrai que tu sors avec Nott, tu peux me le…

-Harry, je te jure que c'est un paquet de conneries.

Hermione jeta un regard à la plus jeune des Weasley. Il valait mieux pour Ginny qu'elle se taise.

 _Quelques heures plus tôt, vers 10 heures du matin_

Drago bouillait littéralement de rage. Son visage rougi en était une des preuves les plus révélatrices.

Lorsque le Serpentard ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Théodore Nott, celui-ci dormait encore, mais ce fut de courte durée, car, en voyant le visage de son ami, Théodore se sentit subitement en danger.

-Comment-ça tu couches avec Granger?

-Hein? De… De quoi tu parles?

Drago attrapa le Serpentard par le gilet et le colla à la tête de lit.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans la Grande Salle. Il parait que c'est un bon coup? Avoue! Combien de fois?

Le visage de Drago était complètement déformé par la colère. Les mots sortaient comme du vomi. Il était tellement fou de rage qu'il en oubliait même d'utiliser la magie, ce qui était une bonne chose pour Théodore Nott. D'un coup de baguette, le Serpentard fit voler le blond contre le mur du fond.

Libéré, Théodore essaya de rassembler ses esprits. C'était quoi, cette histoire? Il n'avait même jamais adressé la parole à Hermione Granger, cette année.

Drago était de nouveau sur ses pieds et avait recouvré l'esprit niveau magie. Il ligota Théodore et celui-ci tomba par terre.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es sagement installé, tu vas me dire depuis quand tu couches avec Hermione Granger! Combien de fois tu te l'es tapée, car il semblerait que vos parties de jambes en l'air dans la bibliothèque ne datent pas d'hier?

-Calme-toi, Malefoy! Je n'ai jamais mis la main sur elle et pour quoi tu es fou de rage? Habituellement, avec qui je couche ne te préoccupe pas le moins du monde?

Soudain, un et un firent deux dans la tête du Serpentard :

-Tu as le béguin pour elle?

-La ferme! C'est moi qui pose les questions! Depuis quand?

-Je te jure que je n'ai jamais couché avec Hermione Granger! Je pourrais même te le dire sous Veritaserum! Je te jure que, moi et elle, on ne sait même jamais effleurer la main!

-Bon, je te laisse le bénéfice du doute. Cracha Drago avant de lever le sortilège et de quitter la pièce en coup de vent.

Lorsque Drago pénétra dans la bibliothèque, il alla voir à la table de la Gryffondor, mais aucune trace. Il fit le tour des rangers, mais il ne la trouva pas. Il décida d'aller voir dans la tour des Gryffondors, ayant le mot de passe puisqu'il était préfet, mais, en arrivant dans la salle, il ne la trouva pas. Il demanda à des Gryffondors, mais ceux-ci ne l'avaient pas vu. Il pensa au parc, mais, comme il pleuvait des cordes, c'était quasi impossible. La salle sur demande? Mais, cela ne donna rien. Elle avait disparu. Il regarda dans des classes, mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Il songea même aux toilettes de Mimi geignarde, à la tour d'astronomie, mais chaque fois, il se retrouvait devant un mur, elle n'était nulle part.

Quand Pansy lui révéla le plus gros potin de la journée, Blaise manqua de tomber à la renverse. Depuis 9 heures, la rumeur qu'Hermione fréquentait Théodore Nott avait pris du poil de la bête. Désormais, on racontait qu'elle et lui s'envoyaient régulièrement en l'air, dans la bibliothèque, après la fermeture et même qu'Hermione prenait grand soin de gâter son homme à chacune de leur escapade nocturne. Certains racontaient même qu'elle l'avait fait avec d'autres avant de se caser avec Nott.

-Sérieusement, Pans'! Ne va pas croire toutes ces conneries! Je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien de vrai dans ces salades. Je n'ai jamais vu Nott parler à Hermione Granger! Bon, peut-être quelques fois en classe, mais sérieusement… Si Théo vivait des aventures de la sorte tu ne penses pas qu'il nous en aurait parlé?

-Non, justement. Il est ami avec Ron et la règle de tu ne couches pas avec les ex de ton pote, et bien… Il ne voulait pas que Ron pète un câble, c'est tout! En plus, les secrets, c'est bien plus excitant! Je suis certaine qu'elle n'était pas aussi cochonne avec lui qu'avec Théo!

-Pans'… Soupira le noir.

Subitement, Blaise songea à Drago. Il devait avoir eu vent de ça. Il était convaincu que quiconque ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin aurait droit à un sal quart d'heure.

-Tu as vu, Malefoy?

-Euh… non.

-Et bien, j'espère qu'il dort encore.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour rien.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, suspicieuse. Il y avait quelque chose qu'on lui cachait et elle n'aimait pas les secrets.

Lorsque Théodore Nott entra dans la Grande Salle, il eut doit à tout un accueil, mais ce n'était rien à comparer à son réveil. Intrigué par le fin fond de l'histoire, Théodore décida d'aller à la source et apostropha Hermione.

-Salut, « ma chérie », je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire. Lâcha Théodore d'une voix pleine de sarcasme, ce qui ne manqua pas de s'attirer quelques éclats de rire de la part de la salle.

Hermione regarda Harry et lui jeta un sourire crispé. La Gryffondor suivit le brun qui le tirait à travers la foule qui ne cessait de siffler et d'applaudir.

Lorsque les portes de la Grande Salle furent passées, Théodore prit la parole :

-C'est quoi, cette merde? Je peux savoir ce qui sait passer?

Hermione était rouge de honte. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand elle mentait! Elle se jura de ne plus jamais mentir! À qui que ce soit!

-J'ai… Comme on dirait… Mentit sur une toute petite chose… Et puis, on nous a entendu Ginny et moi et ça prit des valeurs disproportionnées. Ça a commencé par une histoire de baiser… Je ne voulais nommer personne et…

-C'est Malefoy? C'est ça?

Tout était clair. Clair comme de l'eau de roche!

-Hein? De? Comment? Pourquoi?

-J'ai eu un charmant réveil, ce matin. Il a cru les rumeurs qui disait on faisait des choses à la bibliothèque. Sérieusement, tu l'imagines toi, et moi dans la bibliothèque? Pas que je ne te trouve pas attirante, Granger, mais j'ai de la classe. Je courtise la fille avant de faire ce genre de trucs.

Hermione essaya d'assimiler les choses et fini par rétorquer :

-Et bien, selon les rumeurs, on est ensemble! Alors, tu m'as déjà courtisée… Courtiser… C'est bien la première fois qu'un mec me la sort. C'est plus poétique de « cruiser »… Bref, je suis désolé que mon mensonge ait pris de si grosses proportions. Tout ça pour cacher un stupide baiser qui ne voulait surement rien dire…

-Alors c'est ça que tu penses, Granger? Il ne voulait rien dire, ce baiser?

* * *

 **Oulala! je sais ça coupe sec, mais qui n'aime pas les mystères et les secrets? Mouhahaha!**

 **Une petite review?**

 **Merci!**

 **XX- Gothmary96**


End file.
